


На Северо-Запад

by Lubava21



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Summary: Преканон. После почти года осады Штормовой Предел пал. Мейс Тирелл занял замок, а Станнис оказался в темнице. Он ни на что не надеется и ждет казни, но помощь приходит с неожиданной стороны





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ASOIAF BIG BANG 2016  
> В коллажах использованы капсы из сериала и фото актеров, так что возраст персонажей в фике и в иллюстрациях несколько разнится  
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними  
> Трейлер https://youtu.be/-D0PZVV0MiQ  
> Иллюстрации: арт, автор Горрацио http://i.imgur.com/Uf3hwZa.jpg http://i.imgur.com/H0jhp4y.jpg  
> коллаж http://i.imgur.com/jHaMX9Q.png http://i.imgur.com/qJvukks.png http://i.imgur.com/ffxxjmL.png http://i.imgur.com/Mx9whrS.png http://i.imgur.com/WaMAd1h.png

Глава 1. Штормовой Предел 

Станнис сидел, прислонившись к холодной стене подвала. Чувствовал он себя отвратительно: голова гудела, на затылке пульсировала болью шишка, к тому же тошнило не то от голода, не то от удара по голове. Однако все это отходило на задний план при мыслях о поражении. Почти год он удерживал Штормовой Предел с горсткой людей. Почти год бессонных ночей, голода, унижения и душевных терзаний. Пытка неизвестностью и постоянной близостью смерти. Сколько раз за этот год Станнис отчаивался и был готов сдаться? Но поражение настигло его именно сейчас, когда неожиданная помощь появилась из ниоткуда, подарив осажденным шанс продержаться до прибытия подмоги. 

Мейс Тирелл взял замок. Разумеется, ему никогда не удалось бы этого сделать, решись он на штурм, однако среди осажденных нашлись предатели, открывшие ворота. Несколько сотен измотанных голодом людей Станниса оказались против целой армии. Разумеется, они пытались сопротивляться, но с тем же успехом можно было просто сложить оружие. Станнис едва успел вытащить меч и ударить пару раз, прежде чем его оглушили. 

Конечно же, Станнис винил себя. Это не он открыл ворота, но разве не его обязанность, как лорда замка, знать настроение своих людей и предвидеть предательство? Возможно, ему следовало быть строже и держать дисциплину. Возможно, напротив — дать послабление: увеличить паек, раз уж появилась еда, и позволить людям больше отдыхать, поскольку сражаться все равно не приходилось. А может, все было предопределено, и Станнис в любом случае ничего бы не добился. Но, так или иначе, замок был взят, Мейс Тирелл сидел в великом чертоге, а Станнис — в темнице. 

Он поднялся на ноги и прошелся по камере — три шага до забранной решеткой двери, четыре обратно — не самое просторное помещение в замке. Но, по крайней мере, его не заковали в цепи и не бросили в самые глубокие подвалы, где не было ничего, кроме темноты и холода, а такие здесь имелись, Станнис точно знал. Факел горел прямо напротив его камеры, но и солнечный свет проникал в нее сквозь маленькое зарешеченное окно у самого потолка. По скудному свету можно было понять, что сейчас день. В окно виднелся кусок стены, настолько маленький, что Станнис не смог определить, какой именно башне он принадлежал, хотя знал родной замок как свои пять пальцев.

Станнис подошел к решетке и осмотрелся. Судя по всему, в темнице он оказался в одиночестве — камеры, которые он смог разглядеть, пустовали, и тишину нарушали лишь его дыхание да потрескивание факела. То ли его людей заточили в другом подземелье, то ли просто-напросто казнили. Вряд ли оставляя Станниса одного в тюрьме, Тирелл выказывал уважение знатному пленнику, скорее наоборот — решил сломить его дух. Что ж, в таком случае он плохо знал Станниса.

Станнис не представлял, как долго находился в темнице. Получив удар по голове во время короткой схватки, он очнулся уже здесь, однако непохоже, что он пролежал без сознания много времени. Свет становился все бледнее, и камера медленно погружалась в темноту — наступала ночь. За прошедший день к нему так никто и не пришел. Тирелл решил, что он не достоин его внимания? Или о нем просто забыли? Последние полгода Станнис почти смирился с тем, что однажды умрет от голода. Когда появился контрабандист с едой, Станнис подумал, что возможно и не умрет. Когда армия Тирелла ворвалась в замок — что умрет, но не от голода. И вот он снова вернулся к первому варианту. 

В том, что рано или поздно за ним придут, Станнис не сомневался. В отсутствие Роберта он был лордом Штормового Предела, фактическим правителем и наследником Штормовых Земель. Однако подобные мысли не приносили спокойствия, а скорее наоборот — внушали опасения. Его казнь была на руку всем. Во-первых, это стало бы уроком Роберту — потеря родового замка и смерть младшего брата должны сломить его. Правда, Станнис сомневался, что Роберт станет о нем горевать, да и потеря Штормового Предела его скорее разозлит, но захватчики могли думать по-другому. Во-вторых, Тиреллы наконец избавятся от строптивого мальчишки, который почти год противостоял им, а заодно и от сильного соседа. В качестве наследника и заложника им вполне подойдет Ренли. Пока он маленький, за него станет править лорд Тирелл, а когда подрастет, его женят на какой-нибудь девице из Тиреллов. Таким образом, Хайгарден окончательно приберет к рукам Штормовые Земли. Станнис, правда, не помнил, была ли у Мейса Тирелла дочь, но даже если и нет, Ренли еще слишком мал, а лорд Тирелл вполне способен зачать дочь. На худой конец могла сгодиться и одна из бесчисленных племянниц. Ко всему прочему, вырастить из Ренли лояльного короне подданного гораздо проще, чем перековать из уже взрослого Станниса. 

Странно, но страха от подобных мыслей Станнис не почувствовал. Гораздо сильнее он боялся предстать перед Робертом и оправдываться за павший Штормовой Предел. Возможно, ему повезет, и его казнят раньше. Станнис вернулся на прежнее место и попытался устроиться на холодном полу. Ни тюфяка, ни соломы, ни даже отхожего ведра ему не оставили, и пришлось мочиться в угол. Солнце зашло, а луна то ли еще не показалась, то ли скрывалась за тучами. Камера погрузилась в темноту, и лишь тени от факела плясали на стенах. Станнис сжался на полу, подтянув колени почти к самому подбородку, и попытался заснуть. В животе урчало, но к этому ощущению он успел привыкнуть, а вот пронизывающий до костей холод, оказался для него неприятным сюрпризом. Несмотря на усталость и головную боль, сон не шел. Попробуй уснуть, когда твой замок занят врагами, в животе пусто, а под боком холодный камень. От досады Станнис начал мысленно повторять историю дома Баратеонов. 

Кажется, он все-таки уснул, потому что, когда открыл глаза, в камере царила ночная мгла, а факел на стене прогорел. Голова была тяжелой, и веки словно слиплись друг с другом. Но едва Станнис понял, что именно его разбудило, как сон мигом выветрился из головы. На лестнице слышались шаги. Тихие, осторожные, но отчетливо различимые шаги. Похоже, о нем все-таки не забыли. Вряд ли его казнят прямо сейчас, ночь не лучшее время для казни, по крайней мере, для казни предателя короны. Наверняка Тирелл казнит его на глазах у всего замка, а сейчас ему предстоит простой разговор. О чем они вообще могут говорить, если Штормовой Предел и так захвачен? Должно быть, Тирелл хочет предложить ему прощение в обмен на клятву верности. Формальное предложение, конечно. Они оба прекрасно знают, что Станнис откажется. Зато это даст Мейсу Тиреллу право его казнить. Станнис поднялся на ноги. По крайней мере, он встретит Тирелла с поднятой головой. 

Шаги звучали все ближе, но в них было что-то странное. Незнакомец ступал мягко и осторожно, словно боялся оступиться или привлечь к себе внимание. Солдаты так не ходят, лорды тоже. Может, к нему отправили слугу, чтобы покормить? Станнис выжидающе смотрел в сторону лестницы. Огонь факела осветил коридор, и какая-то фигура появилась из-за поворота. В слепящем свете Станнис не сразу смог различить, кто это, но когда все же узнал гостя, его удивлению не было предела. Это оказался не стражник, не солдат, не кто-то из Тиреллов или их прислуги.

Перед Станнисом, держа в одной руке факел, а в другой — сверток плотной ткани, стоял контрабандист, прибывший в Штормовой Предел с грузом лука и рыбы всего несколько дней назад. Давос — так он представился. Вот уж кого Станнис ожидал увидеть в последнюю очередь. Будь он на месте контрабандиста, сидел бы сейчас в самом дальнем углу и не высовывался. Штормовой Предел не был его домом, а Станнис — лордом, чтобы сражаться за него. Однако из всех людей, находящихся в замке, Станниса навестил именно он. Станнис даже подумал, уж не перешел ли контрабандист на службу к Тиреллу, но вряд ли Мейс Тирелл был таким дураком, что поверил контрабандисту, помогавшему его врагам. Даже если бы тот переметнулся, Тирелл, как минимум, приставил бы к нему солдат. 

Пока Станнис перебирал в голове разные варианты, контрабандист вынул из держателя потухший факел и пристроил на его место свой. Сверток он бросил на пол. Подойдя к камере Станниса, он слегка поклонился и вежливо поздоровался. 

— Милорд, — произнес он таким тоном, будто бы Станнис сидел на высоком месте, а не был заперт в темнице. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — резко спросил Станнис вместо приветствия. — Тебя послал Тирелл? Редвин?

— Меня никто не посылал, — контрабандист говорил все так же спокойно, совсем не обращая внимания на тон Станниса. — Боюсь, что упомянутые милорды вообще не имеют понятия о моем здесь присутствии. И если вы не будите кричать, то и не узнают. На входе стоит стражник, и я не ручаюсь, что он не услышит наш разговор. 

— Не услышит, — заверил его Станнис, но голос все же понизил. — Но ты не ответил на вопрос. Зачем ты здесь?

Контрабандист полез в карман плаща. Станнис решил было, что он принес ему еду, но в руках у того оказались тонкие железные прутики, один прямой, второй изогнутый на конце. 

— Я здесь, — контрабандист подошел вплотную к камере и сунул прутики в замок, — чтобы освободить вас, милорд. 

Станнис недоуменно смотрел, как тот орудует в замке. Он знал, что замок можно открыть не только ключом, но и отмычкой, но видел такое впервые. 

— Знаете, я ведь не вор, — говорил контрабандист, сосредоточенно поворачивая отмычки, как будто слова помогали его занятию. — Я только перевожу товар. Не спорю, попадается и краденое. И уж если в руки приплыл хороший сундук с хорошим замком, то ключа к нему, как правило, не прилагается. Вот и пришлось научиться открывать их, то бишь замки, подручными средствами. 

Замок щелкнул, контрабандист усмехнулся и повернул отмычки, словно ключ, а затем потянул дверь на себя. Решетка отворилась. Контрабандист освободил проход, вернулся к брошенному свертку и принялся его разворачивать. Станнис же замер, как вкопанный. Он смотрел на распахнутую дверь и не делал ни шагу. Контрабандист обернулся к нему и недовольно нахмурился.

— Вы если собираетесь оставаться, так скажите сразу. Не ровен час, стража нагрянет, и вы уж простите, но составлять вам компанию у меня нет ни малейшего желания.

— Зачем ты здесь? — сжав зубы, повторил Станнис. 

Наверное, следовало поспешить, пока и вправду не появились стражники, но в чудесное спасение верилось с трудом. Станнис счел бы происходящее злой шуткой Тирелла, нежели настоящим побегом из темницы. «Однако когда этот самый контрабандист с луком и рыбой приплыл спасать твой замок, ты ему поверил, — заметил Станнис про себя. — Почему бы ему не сделать это еще раз? Только теперь он спасает не замок, а тебя».

— Хочу вывести вас отсюда, милорд.

— Это я уже понял, — прервал его Станнис. — Я хочу знать, зачем это понадобилось _тебе_.

Контрабандист вздохнул. Кажется, он не ожидал, что главной проблемой в освобождении пленника станет сам пленник. Но Станнис просто не мог слепо броситься очертя голову непонятно за кем и непонятно почему. Возможно, если бы контрабандист не стал его слушать и просто пошел вперед, Станнис последовал бы за ним, но тот все же решил объясниться. 

— Видите ли, милорд, — начал контрабандист, — я родился и вырос в Королевской Гавани — городе королей и столице государства. Но так же мне приходилось бывать и в других городах по всей стране, от Дорна до Стены. Я много чего видел, еще больше слышал. Поверьте мне, я знаю, на что способен король Эйерис, не зря прозванный Безумным. А ваш брат… В народе его называют защитником и освободителем. Не дать вас казнить — мой скромный вклад в борьбе вашего брата с Безумным Королем. 

— Так уверен, что меня казнят?

— А для кого ж еще строят плаху на главном дворе?

Станнис поморщился. Все-таки его подозрения подтвердились. Похоже, у него просто не было выбора, кроме как идти с контрабандистом. Он сжал кулаки и сделал несколько шагов вперед, переступив порог камеры. Едва он оказался снаружи, как все сомнения развеялись — Станнис принял решение и не собирался поворачивать назад. 

— Возьмите, милорд, — контрабандист протянул ему сложенный кусок ткани, оказавшийся потрепанным плащом. 

— Пару дней назад ты говорил, что рассчитываешь на вознаграждение, контрабандист, — проворчал Станнис, натягивая плащ. Ткань была грубой, холодной и, кажется, даже сырой, но продрогший Станнис был рад и этому. 

— Пока вы в темнице, я точно не получу награду, — усмехнулся контрабандист. — А так и милорду Роберту помогу, и глядишь, деньжат подзаработаю. Кстати, мое имя — Давос.

— Я помню твое имя, — шепотом сказал Станнис.

— Я был бы вам благодарен, если бы вы звали меня по имени. Оно, знаете ли, безопасней, чем «контрабандист». Да и приятней. 

Станнис хотел ответить, что ему плевать, что там приятней контрабандисту, но в его словах был здравый смысл. Если их поймают, то лучше бы Давосу притвориться обычным слугой, выполнявшим свой долг перед лордом. 

— Идемте, — Давос снял факел со стены. — Моя лодка в гроте, но я не так хорошо знаю замок, как вы, и, боюсь, не найду безопасную дорогу. Но если вы укажете путь, я смогу вас вывести. Один раз я уже это проделал, а теперь, когда замок взят, не думаю, что лорд Редвин станет пристально следить за морем. 

Звучало разумно, и даже если на деле все обстояло сложнее, Станнис был уверен, что у них есть шанс выбраться. Однако его беспокоила судьба Ренли и участь солдат гарнизона Штормового Предела.

— Что с моими людьми? — спросил он.

— Солдаты пытались сопротивляться, но почти сразу же сдались. Их поместили в восточную башню. И в этом вам повезло, потому что там хорошая охрана, а здесь всего пара стражников на входе, я проскользнул мимо них без труда. Видимо, лорд Тирелл не считает вас опасным пленником. Что же касается слуг, — Давос пожал плечами, — их дело служить — не вам, так лорду Тиреллу. 

— А мой брат?

— Слышал, он в своих покоях, — ответил Давос. — Не волнуйтесь, милорд, за ним хорошо присматривают. Не думаю, что лорд Тирелл станет плохо обращаться с ребенком.

Станнис тоже так думал. Мейс Тирелл, конечно, гордый и самовлюбленный лорд, но не жестокий, и вряд ли он будет отыгрываться на Ренли за побег Станниса. Однако Станнис уже потерял замок, а вместе с ним и расположение Роберта, терять еще и брата он не собирался. 

— Мы идем за Ренли, — сказал он.

— Милорд, — Давос, похоже, не поверил собственным ушам. — Разумно ли это?

— А разумно провозить еду в осажденный замок мимо сотни кораблей? — возразил ему Станнис.

— Уверен, мальчику здесь ничего не угрожает, — не сдавался Давос. — А мы лишь потеряем время, и рискуем нарваться на стражу. Я понимаю ваш порыв, окажись я в подобной ситуации, непременно бы отправился за своими сыновьями — но подумайте хорошенько. В бегах с маленьким ребенком будет сложнее и опаснее, причем в первую очередь мы подвергаем опасности жизнь вашего брата. 

Все это Станнис прекрасно понимал и сам. Он не был уверен, что им не придется сражаться. По правде сказать, он вообще ни в чем не был уверен и очень смутно представлял, что намеревается делать, если ему все-таки удастся благополучно покинуть Штормовой Предел. И какое бы решение он не принял, оно в любом случае влекло за собой смертельный риск... Но в то же время, он понимал, что просто не сможет оставить Ренли среди врагов. Да, пока он в безопасности, но кто знает, как все обернется завтра или через месяц. Если с Ренли что-то случится, а его не будет рядом, Станнис себе этого не простит. 

— Мы идем за моим братом, — повторил он.

Видимо, тон его голоса убедил контрабандиста, поскольку тот не стал спорить, должно быть, понял, что это бесполезно. Он только кивнул и указал факелом на коридор. 

— Тогда идемте поскорее, лучше бы нам управиться до рассвета. 

Он направился было к лестнице, но Станнис его остановил.

— Здесь есть другой выход. Он длиннее, но там мы точно никого не встретим. 

Давос кивнул и последовал за ним. В проходе не было лестницы, но пол уходил вниз под небольшим наклоном. Пожалуй, контрабандист оказался прав, им действительно повезло, что Станнис оказался в западной башне. Когда ему было лет десять, мейстер дал ему книгу о строительстве Штормового Предела — в основном сказки и легенды, но Станниса это заинтересовало. Позже он перерыл всю библиотеку, стараясь найти серьезные труды без волшебных выдумок и баллад. Он не нашел ничего, что касалось бы непосредственно постройки крепости, зато обнаружил немало книг, подробно описывавших сам замок. Трудно сказать, почему Станнису приглянулась именно западная башня, возможно оттого, что в фолианте о ней было множество красивых рисунков, но он не только прочел ее от корки до корки, едва не заучив наизусть, но и самолично облазил всю башню, желая сопоставить описанное в книге с реальностью. Сейчас он уже не так хорошо помнил все ходы, подвалы и потайные комнаты, однако общих представлений ему хватало, чтобы уверенно идти по запутанным коридорам. 

Сначала они двигались вдоль камер. Подвал заканчивался тупиком, но только на первый взгляд. За последней камерой в стене скрывалась неприметная дверь. За ней оказалась лестница, ведущая вниз в такой же подвал, разве что в нем было темнее и холоднее. Они прошли три этажа, и если Давос и удивлялся, почему они спускались вниз, хотя покои Ренли располагались на верхних этажах, то виду не подавал. Станнис помнил, что если двигаться все время вниз, то окажешься в подземельях куда страшнее его недавней темницы. Вместо камер там стояли железные и каменные клетки, в которых человек мог поместиться, только согнувшись и подобрав под себя ноги. Вдоль стен висели пыточные орудия, и бурые следы на них явно свидетельствовали, что когда-то их использовали по назначению. Помнится, в детстве эти подвалы произвели на Станниса неизгладимое впечатление, хотя он никогда не был пугливым ребенком. Однако сейчас он не собирался спускаться так глубоко. Там, где заканчивались обычные камеры и начинались пыточные, находился старый туннель, который соединял между собой все башни и темницы. Им не пользовались — он был проложен слишком глубоко, да и не так часто в Штормовом Пределе оказывались пленники, многие обитатели замка даже не знали о существовании туннеля — но пройти по нему было вполне возможно. Оканчивался проход крутой винтовой лестницей, которая, если Станнис ничего не напутал, должна была вывести их прямо к покоям Ренли. 

Лишь поднявшись по лестнице, Станнис позволил себе остановиться и отдышаться. 

— Должен признаться, — подал голос Давос, — что из оружия у меня с собой лишь нож, да и тем я привык резать веревки, а не глотки. 

Об этом Станнис тоже подумал. Идти в арсенал было слишком опасно, а пытаться отобрать оружие у кого-то из стражников — еще опаснее. Станнис неплохо дрался врукопашную, но сейчас, ослабленный голодом и измотанный осадой, вряд ли смог бы одолеть даже безоружного бойца, что уж говорить о стражниках с мечами и в доспехах. Оставалось надеяться, что охраны будет немного и Станнису удастся подобраться незамеченным. 

Он осторожно выглянул из-за угла и осмотрелся. Коридор был пуст. Станнис ошибся, и они все же вышли не в том месте? Нет, он отчетливо видел знакомую дверь в покои Ренли, широкие портьеры, занавешивавшие окно напротив, за которыми Ренли так любил прятаться, резные ставни за портьерами. Но почему нет стражи? Неужели Мейс Тирелл настолько глуп, что оставил мальчика без присмотра? Или же его переселили в другую комнату? Если так, то их дела плохи. Без Ренли он все равно не уйдет, а поиск его новых покоев грозил растянуться на всю ночь. 

Все оказалось гораздо проще. Стражник все-таки нашелся, но он был не один. Благодаря этому у Станниса появился шанс проскользнуть незамеченным. В противоположном конце коридора, почти скрываясь за поворотом — поэтому Станнис его сначала и не заметил — стоял стражник. Вернее, не совсем стоял... Он двигался, не сходя с места, прижимая к стене другую фигуру, судя по длинному платью — служанку. Чем именно они занимались, было ясно с первого взгляда. Станнис сперва хотел спасти девушку от насилия, несмотря на опасность поднять переполох, однако присмотревшись, понял, что помощь служанке не требовалась. Девушка обвивала руками шею стражника и сама подавалась ему навстречу. Станнис отвернулся. Будь его воля, повыгонял бы всех этих шлюх к Неведомому. Но замок принадлежал Роберту, а тот поощрял подобных любвеобильных девиц. 

— Идем, только очень тихо, — шепнул Станнис. 

Давос кивнул. Идти тихо у него получалось гораздо лучше, но, к счастью, на этом коротком пути Станнис не оступился, а дверь не скрипнула, и они с Давосом благополучно оказались в комнате Ренли. Внезапно Станнис понял, что чувствовал контрабандист, когда он отказался выходить из камеры. Все-таки Ренли ребенок, и воспринимает все совсем не так, как взрослый. Что, если он начнет капризничать, или откажется идти со Станнисом, или поднимет переполох? Скверные варианты, но выбора у Станниса все равно не было. Он осторожно присел на край кровати и шепотом, чтобы не испугать брата, позвал:

— Ренли.

Тот лежал неподвижно, с головой укрывшись одеялом. 

— Ренли, — позвал Станнис чуть громче и потянул край одеяла. 

Сначала показалась лохматая макушка, потом уткнувшаяся в подушку мордашка. Глаза были крепко зажмурены, пожалуй, даже слишком крепко для спящего. 

— Я знаю, что ты не спишь, — раздраженно сказал Станнис, хотя совсем недавно собирался обращаться с братом спокойно и мягко. 

Ренли приоткрыл один глаз, пристально оглядел комнату, убедился, что рядом действительно Станнис и сел на кровати. Сонным он совсем не выглядел. 

— Мы будем отбивать замок? — серьезно поинтересовался он. 

— Нет! — Станнис с трудом подавил раздражение.

Боевому настрою брата он даже не удивился. Баратеоны никогда не были трусами. 

— Значит, мы сбежим? — предположил Ренли. 

— А мальчик сообразительный, — усмехнулся за спиной Станниса Давос. Наверняка он хотел добавить «не то, что старший брат», но благоразумно промолчал. 

— Да, — кивнул Станнис. — Мы сбежим, и…

— Соберем армию и отобьем Штормовой Предел обратно! — восторженно заключил Ренли. 

Если бы все обстояло так просто, если бы у него были люди, чтобы собрать эту армию… Станнис открыл рот, чтобы попытаться объяснить Ренли, насколько все сложно, но Давос его опередил.

— Именно так, милорд. А теперь скорее собирайтесь, у нас мало времени. 

— Я собрался, — гордо ответил Ренли и, спрыгнув на пол, полез под кровать. 

Под удивленными взглядами Станниса и Давоса, он вытащил пухлый сверток. На поверку это оказался кусок простыни, в который была завернута всякая всячина. 

— Здесь все самое нужное: одежда, перчатки, еда.

«Игрушки и картинки», — закончил про себя Станнис. Может Ренли и правда собрал свои вещи, но, зная его вкусы, там окажутся в лучшем случает красивые шелковые рубашки и летние сапоги. Станнис прошелся по комнате, открыл ближайший сундук и начал доставать одежду. 

— Берите вещи добротные, но простые, — посоветовал ему Давос. Сам он между тем осматривался и, не стесняясь, рылся в сундуках, иногда добавляя тот или иной предмет в сверток Ренли. — Без эмблем, из простой ткани, без золота и вышивки.

Станнис одевал Ренли, стараясь натянуть на него побольше вещей. Лишнее всегда можно снять и выбросить, а вот недостающее будет неоткуда взять.

— Мне сказали, что ты умер, — рассказывал Ренли, пока Станнис облачал его в теплые штаны и завязывал шнурки на куртке. — Но я не поверил. Потом вечером мне сказали, что ты в темнице и завтра тебя казнят. Наверное, они хотели, чтобы я расстроился, но я не расстроился. Я же знал, что ты сбежишь. Я только не знал, возьмешь ли ты меня с собой, но на всякий случай собрал вещи и не стал засыпать. 

— Вы все сделали правильно, — Давос перекинул через плечо увесистый узел. Что он вообще туда насовал? Что ценного могло быть в комнате Ренли? — А теперь нам пора. Если рассвет застанет нас на воде, считай, что все было напрасно. 

Станнис аккуратно приоткрыл дверь. Сколько времени они провозились? Закончил ли стражник? Станнис прислушался, но ничего не услышал. Он высунулся в коридор и осмотрелся. Ни стражника, ни служанки не наблюдалось. Будь он на месте Мейса Тирелла, такого бы не произошло. Впрочем, Станнис должен радоваться, что солдаты Тирелла не настолько дисциплинированы, как его гарнизон. 

— Все спокойно, — объявил Станнис, вернувшись в комнаты. — Иди сюда.

Он поднял Ренли на руки. Какой же тот был тяжелый. Он что, отъелся за день, или это Станнис растерял все силы?

— Я сам могу пойти, — обиделся Ренли.

— Можешь, но медленно.

— Я могу и быстро, — не унимался Ренли.

Станнис решил с ним согласиться. Может, Ренли и не сможет идти слишком быстро, но и он долго его не удержит. 

— Давайте его мне, — вмешался Давос и легко пересадил Ренли себе на руки. Его веса он, кажется, даже не почувствовал. 

Станнис этому слегка позавидовал, но возражать не стал. В конце концов, так действительно будет быстрее, да и безопасней для Ренли.

Уходили они не через подвал, а по восточной лестнице. Это было очень опасно: днем восточная лестница была местом оживленным, да и по ночам там регулярно проходили патрули и сновали слуги. Но Станнис почему-то был уверен, что им никто не встретится. Может, его опьянила сопутствующая им до этого момента удача, а может он просто боялся близящегося рассвета и выбрал самый короткий путь к гроту, где находилась лодка контрабандиста. Когда они добрались незамеченными до подземного причала, Станнис подумал, не вознести ли хвалу богам. Но он сдержался: не боги вели их, а его знания и умения Давоса. 

Штормовой Предел стоял на скале, и все ее подножие пронизывали подземные гроты. Некоторые из них соединялись ходами с замком. Одним из таких и воспользовался Давос, чтобы провезти лук и рыбу. Почему его лодка до сих пор находилась здесь, Станнис не знал. Может, о ней забыли на радостях, а может, контрабандист специально вернул ее сюда прежде, чем отправиться вызволять Станниса. 

Давос усадил Ренли в лодку, следом сгрузил тюк с вещами и взволновано посмотрел на виднеющееся между скал небо.

— Успеваем? — спросил Станнис. 

— Вроде, — пожал плечами Давос. — Главное — миновать корабли, пока не рассвело, и будем надеяться, капитаны поостудили свой пыл, а их дозорные не так тщательно следят за морем. 

Станнис забрался в лодку и устроился рядом с Ренли. Давос столкнул ее на воду и присоединился к ним. 

— Поблагодарите богов, — тихо сказал он, взирая на небо, затянутое плотными облаками. — Они к нам сегодня благосклонны. 

Станнис только хмыкнул: он не верил в богов, а в то, что они могут быть благосклонны к нему — тем более.

— Я их поблагодарю, — отозвался Ренли и склонил голову в молитве. 

Они шли через залив. Станнис почти ничего не видел в ночной темноте и даже представить не мог, как Давосу удавалось отыскивать верный путь. Ренли уснул, уткнувшись Станнису в бок, и тихонько посапывал. Сам же Станнис полулежал в лодке, опершись о тюк с вещами. Его клонило в сон, но едва он смыкал веки, как начинало казаться, что весла ударяются о воду слишком громко, где-то рядом раздаются голоса и ветер становится слишком сильным. Станнис вздрагивал и открывал глаза. Лодка все так же бесшумно скользила в непроглядной тьме. В конце концов Станнис решил, что лучше прекратить попытки заснуть — все равно ничего не получится.

До утра он не проронил ни слова. Единственное, что он видел — фигуру Давоса, мерно работавшего веслами. Наверное, Станнису следовало думать о будущем: что он собирался делать дальше, куда идти и как выбираться из сложившейся ситуации, но в голове звенела пустота. На самом деле довольно приятное ощущение — ни о чем не думать и не волноваться. 

— Поспите, милорд, — шепнул Давос. 

Небо начало бледнеть, а ночная тьма — рассеиваться. За спиной контрабандиста проступали силуэты кораблей. 

— Нас не заметят? — едва ворочая языком, спросил Станнис.

— Не думаю, еще немного и мы скроемся за скалой. 

— Куда мы вообще плывем?

— В порт, там остался мой корабль. А уж там решим, куда дальше. 

Станнис устало кивнул и откинулся на жесткое дно лодки. Усталость и напряжение последних суток взяли свое, и он все-таки уснул, правда, ненадолго.  
Глава 2. Порт

Когда Станнис открыл глаза, солнце едва показалось над горизонтом. В горле пересохло, ужасно хотелось пить, еще сильнее — есть. Вряд ли ему удалось поспать больше нескольких часов. Лодка стояла на отмели в небольшой впадине, окруженной скалами. Станнис понятия не имел, где они находятся, но главное — в заливе не просматривались вражеские корабли. Контрабандист возился на берегу, Ренли все еще спал на дне лодки, заботливо укрытый плащом. 

Станнис поднялся на ноги и едва не упал: голова закружилась, а лодка под ногами закачалась. Схватившись за выступ скалы, он все-таки выбрался на берег. 

— Где мы? — хрипло спросил он и тут же закашлялся. 

Давос протянул ему бурдюк с водой. Станнис жадно сделал несколько глотков и с трудом заставил себя оторваться, несмотря на желание осушить все разом. Он помнил, что после изнурительной жажды нельзя пить много воды — так же, как после долгого голодания нельзя сразу наедаться досыта. К тому же, он не знал, сколько воды у них осталось, и когда представится возможность пополнить запасы. 

— Дальше по берегу — порт, — ответил Давос. — Отсюда не видно, но если сесть на весла, то прибудем до полудня. Если же пойти по берегу, — он пожал плечами: — к вечеру, может, раньше. 

— И чего мы ждем?

— Я думаю, — Давос поймал недовольный взгляд Станниса и пояснил: — Видите ли, мой корабль не в порту, он стоит на якоре немного севернее, прячась за скалами. И если мы хотим добраться до него, то в порт лучше не заходить, а двигаться по берегу. 

Нотки сомнения звучали в его голосе. 

— Ты что, не уверен, стоит ли везти меня на свой корабль? Или не уверен, что корабль еще на месте?

— О нет, в своем корабле я уверен, — заверил его Давос. — А вот в команде… Они, конечно, хорошие и верные ребята, но у любой верности есть свои границы. Что они сделают, когда за вашу голову объявят награду? Я не могу ответить на этот вопрос. Поэтому лучше бы вам с братом переждать в порту, пока я буду решать дела с командой. 

Станнис нахмурился. Перспектива прятаться под носом у Тиреллов ему не нравилась. Особенно, если те объявят награду. В то, что Мейс Тирелл попытается скрыть его побег, Станнис не верил. Если бы он оставил Ренли в замке — возможно. Но Тиреллу необходим хоть кто-то из Баратеонов для законного управления землями, а значит, погони не миновать. Оставалось только надеяться, что вести о побеге разойдутся не слишком быстро, и у Станниса будет хотя бы несколько дней форы. 

Однако сразу в порт они не отправились. Укрывшись от солнца в тени скал, они перекусили черствым хлебом и занялись приготовлениями. Станниса восхищало то, с какой тщательностью Давос все продумал.

— Для начала забудьте о том, что вы благородные лорды, — объявил он. — Чем меньше вы отличаетесь от остальных, тем меньше привлекаете внимания. И уж простите, но милордом я вас называю в последний раз. 

Станнис кивнул. Он не был настолько гордым, чтобы требовать соблюдения этикета, тем более, когда это могло стоить ему жизни. Он переоделся. Сапоги на нем были самые простые, из просмоленной парусины, а пояс заменяла веревка. Все кожаное в Штормовом пределе просто-напросто съели. А вот от дублета, скромного, но расшитого оленьими рогами, пришлось избавиться. Станнис остался в изрядно потрепанной за год осады рубахе и плаще, врученном ему Давосом еще в темнице. 

— Уверен, что в простой одежде меня не узнают? — с сомнением спросил Станнис. — Я все-таки сын лорда этих земель.

— Даже если нам и попадется человек, который когда-то вас встречал, вряд ли он опознает Баратеона в нищем парне. Это только кажется, что милорда должны знать в лицо, на самом деле люди больше обращают внимание на одежду, лошадей, знамя, на худой конец — примечательные детали внешности, вроде лысины или сломанного носа. Одень короля в лохмотья, и никто не признает в нем короля. Конечно, иной человек может сложить два и два и сделать правильные выводы, но для этого ему нужны ум и время. А мы не станем слишком долго засиживаться на одном месте. 

Давос пристально его оглядел, но ничего подозрительного не заметил. Золотых украшений или фамильных перстней Станнис не носил, а оружие у него забрали. 

— Жаль, — сказал Давос. — Какое-нибудь захудалое колечко нам бы пригодилось.

— Какой прок от колец, когда ты подыхаешь с голоду?— проворчал Станнис.

— В окруженном замке, конечно, никакого, но тут их можно продать, а на вырученные деньги купить еды и заплатить матросам. 

— У тебя что, нет денег на еду?

— У меня есть несколько должников, — без особой уверенности сказал Давос. — И пара знакомых, которые могут дать в долг. А вот весь мой корабельный запас еды сейчас в Штормовом Пределе. 

Похоже, Станнис его переоценил. Никакого особого плана у Давоса не было, и весь побег строился на удаче, знании потайных ходов в скале и надежде на сомнительных приятелей. 

— У меня есть дракон, — неожиданно подал голос Ренли. 

— Нам сейчас не до игр, — огрызнулся Станнис, раздумывая, высказать ли все, что думает о контрабандисте или сдержаться, ведь все-таки он обязан ему жизнью.

— Да нет же, у меня есть настоящий дракон, — не унимался Ренли. — То есть, конечно, не настоящий, а золотой.

Ренли принялся развязывать свой узел. Сверху оказались вещи, сложенные Давосом — несколько плащей, пара рубашек и еще какие-то предметы гардероба, схваченные не то за компанию, не то впопыхах перепутанные с чем-то нужным. В центре оказался маленький сверток, собранный Ренли, разбирать который было куда интересней. Для начала там обнаружилась парадная желтая рубашка с кружевами. Затем маленький мягкий пуфик. Просидев ночь на дне лодки, Станнис подумал, что это не такая уж бесполезная вещь. Дальше, как он и ожидал, нашлись игрушки: тряпичный заяц изрядно потрепанного вида, деревянный олень, вырезанный в прошлом году Робертом, и короткий деревянный меч. Давос поднял меч и одобрительно покивал. Самое ценное было в середине, завернутое в ночную рубашку: краюха хлеба, размером с ладонь Ренли, еще мягкая, видимо, выданная ему на ужин, и золотой дракон. 

Давос аккуратно поднял монету. С одной стороны золотой — не так уж и много, с другой — больше, чем могло бы быть. 

— Молодец, — похвалил Давос, — из тебя выйдет отличный лорд. Но пока давай представим, что ты не лорд, а, к примеру, сын контрабандиста. Как тебе? Хочешь на время стать моим сыном? 

Ренли с сомнением посмотрел на Станниса. 

— А Станнис тоже будет твоим сыном?

— Боюсь, он для этого слишком взрослый, — усмехнулся Давос. — Но он все равно твой брат. 

— А так бывает? — недоверчиво спросил Ренли. 

— Бывает, — сказал Станнис тоном, не терпящим возражений. 

Давос посмотрел на него осуждающе, но Ренли явно не обиделся. Наоборот, новая игра ему даже понравилась. 

— А мне теперь нужно называть тебя папой? 

— Не думаю, — Давос, похоже, смутился. — Давай представим, что мы с тобой совсем недавно познакомились. 

— Но мы с тобой и правда совсем недавно познакомились.

— Вот, — улыбнулся Давос. — Лучшая ложь — это полуправда. Ее проще запомнить, и звучит она всегда убедительней. Если будут спрашивать, скажите, что вы братья, что родители ваши погибли, а обо мне узнали пару дней назад. Лишнего не говорите, в споры не вступайте. А вам, милорд… то есть тебе, — он обернулся к Станнису, — вообще лучше бы помалкивать. 

Станнис проглотил и «ты», и «помалкивать». Он понимал, что Давос прав и ему действительно стоит держать язык за зубами. В конце концов, если Ренли скажет что-то не то, вряд ли его воспримут всерьез. 

— Держитесь меня, — продолжил Давос, когда они снова погрузились в лодку. Солнце перевалило зенит, и в порт они должны были добраться к вечеру. — Меня там знают. Даже если за вас объявят награду, двое незнакомцев привлекут внимание, а вот старый добрый Давос и его приятели вряд ли вызовут подозрения. 

В порт они прибыли с наступлением сумерек. Несмотря на блокаду залива, а может, как раз по этой причине, в порту оказалось множество кораблей, и среди них попадались не только военные, но и обычные: с простыми парусами, с гербами домов Вестероса и даже с символикой Вольных Городов. Давос причалил у крайнего пирса, заполненного в основном маленькими рыбацкими корабликами и лодками. Если кто и обратил внимание на прибывших, то виду не подал. По пирсу сновали моряки, портовые работники, а кое-где и хорошо одетые люди, видимо хозяева или пассажиры. 

— Когда я покидал порт, а случилось это всего три дня назад, здесь едва ли можно было встретить пару человек, — заметил Давос. — Похоже, все ждут, когда лорд Редвин откроет проход и можно будет продолжить торговлю. 

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что это случится нескоро, — проворчал Станнис, но поймал осуждающий взгляд Давоса и прикусил язык. 

— Здесь есть один трактир, — Давос уверенно повел их по узким портовым улочкам. Ренли, устроившийся у него на руках, вертел головой и восхищенно хлопал глазами. — Я остановился там, когда прибыл. Заплатил вперед, обоснуемся пока в нем. 

Трактир назывался «Белый лебедь», кривые буквы на вывеске теснились изображением плывущей птицы. Станнис подумал, что этот лебедь напоминает скорее гуся, но говорить ничего не стал. Он вообще решил как можно меньше открывать рот. Давос уверенно толкнул дверь, будто заходил в собственный дом, и исчез внутри. Станнис, стараясь не отставать, последовал за ним. 

До сегодняшнего дня Станнис никогда не посещал подобные места, однако хорошо представлял их по книгам и рассказам Роберта. Ничего необычного в трактире не было. Просторная комната, уставленная столами и лавками, напоминала общие комнаты для слуг в Штормовом Пределе, только стены сложены из бревен, а не из камня. У одной из стен ярко горел очаг, давая свет и тепло посетителям. Народу в зале собралось не больше дюжины, половина лавок пустовала. Женщин Станнис не заметил, за столами сидели только мужчины, по большей части простолюдины-здоровяки. Должно быть, такие же, как Давос — пираты и контрабандисты. Они пили, ели, громко спорили и смеялись. 

— Да вы посмотрите, кто объявился! — выкрикнул один из посетителей, заметив вошедших. — Давос с Блошиного Дна! А мы-то спорили, что с тобой приключилось. Одни говорили, мол, ты давно попиваешь вино где-то в Лиссе, другие — что болтаешься в петле. 

— Как видишь, и те, и другие ошибались, — весело ответил Давос, усаживая Ренли на лавку и устраиваясь рядом. 

— Где тебя Неведомый носил? — осведомился второй голос.

Похоже, Давоса тут довольно хорошо знали, на проследовавшего за ним тенью Станниса никто не обратил внимания, хоть тот и опасался быть узнанным. Кажется, его даже не заметили. 

— Дела, — ответил Давос многозначительно. 

Станнису такой ответ не понравился. Сейчас его начнут расспрашивать, что за дела, где проворачивал, много ли выручил, с кем приходилось работать и не доставала ли морская стража. Что ж, похоже, простолюдины мыслили о «делах» несколько иначе, чем Станнис.

— И как ее зовут? — ухмыльнулся кто-то за соседним столиком. 

— Как ее _звали_ , уже не важно, — сказал Давос и переспрашивать его не стали. — Что важно, так это то, что мы умираем с голоду и ждем, когда нам принесут чего-нибудь поесть. Но ты сильно не усердствуй, — обратился он к подоспевшему подавальщику. — Денег у меня считай, что и нет. Подай похлебки жидкой, да эля. — Он бросил оценивающий взгляд на Станниса и уточнил: — два.

Парнишка с сомнением посмотрел на Давоса, но все же скрылся в кухне. Станнис не представлял, как можно, просить еду даром и получить ее без возражений. Впрочем, Давос упомянул, что кое-кто тут ему должен, может, трактирщик входил в число должников. 

— А что за малец с тобой? — снова спросил один из посетителей — крепкий мужчина в просоленном плаще. 

Судя по тому, как запросто он задал вопрос, с Давосом они были старыми приятелями. «Может, это кто-то из его команды?» — подумал Станнис, но мужчина совсем не походил на матроса, скорее уж на капитана. Пират? Или, как и Давос, контрабандист? Почему-то Станнис был уверен, что честных моряков-торговцев в этом трактире не было. 

—А это и есть мое дело, — вздохнул Давос и потрепал Ренли по голове. 

— Твой, что ли? — сообразил приятель Давоса.

Тот только кивнул в ответ.

— Бастардом, значит, обзавелся, — в голосе мужчины прозвучали не упрек или насмешка, а скорее понимание. 

— Бастарды — это у благородных, — сказал Давос. — А мы люди просты, у нас дети. Просто дети.

— Жене ты так же собираешься объяснять?

— Может и так же, а может и нет. Это уж моя забота, не твоя.

В этот момент появился подавальщик с подносом, и Давос приложился к кружке с элем.

— А этот? — его приятель кивнул на Станниса. 

Ощутив на себе пристальный взгляд, Станнис похолодел — на мгновенье ему показалось, что его узнали. Вот сейчас этот здоровяк поднимется и на весь трактир заорет: «Да ведь это же сбежавший милорд Баратеон! Мейс Тирелл пообещал заплатить золотом за его голову!». Но моряк лишь оглядел Станниса и снова обернулся к Давосу.

— Его брат, — тот кивнул на Ренли. — Не от меня, не переоценивай мои силы. Но я пообещал о нем позаботиться. Парень вроде толковый. Возьму матросом к себе или попрошу кого из знакомых. 

— Я тоже хочу стать моряком, — внезапно заявил Ренли, и Станнис едва не подавился похлебкой. 

Он и так боялся, что Ренли начнет говорить и не сможет сдержаться, чтобы не рассказать о том, кто он есть на самом деле, и кто знает, как отнесутся к болтливому ребенку местные завсегдатаи. Однако посетители лишь дружно рассмеялись.

— Матросом, — поправил его приятель Давоса.

— Нет, — Ренли замотал головой, — матросом не хочу, хочу капитаном. 

Станнис едва сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Ну конечно, на меньшее Ренли не согласится. А тот не уставал удивлять Станниса и веселить окружающих: 

— Стану пиратом, буду грабить корабли, у меня будет много золота и жен, — вдохновенно вещал он. 

Присутствующие снова разразились хохотом, кое-кто даже захлопал в ладоши. Упоминание пиратов и грабежей их совсем не смутило.

— Мальчишка-то знает толк в жизни, — усмехнулся приятель Давоса. — Такой маленький, а уже строит великие планы. Далеко пойдет. 

— Ага, если доживет, — проворчал Станнис, но его услышали.

— А вот братишка не такой резвый, — заметил приятель Давоса.

Станнис раздумывал, стоит ли отвечать, или же лучше ограничиться молчанием, но тут опять встрял Ренли.

— Он скучный, — сказал он. — Поэтому он будет просто матросом, а я буду капитаном. И буду им командовать. 

Станнис раздраженно посмотрел на брата и открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут Давос, который до этого не вмешивался в разговор, небрежно положил руку ему на плечо и несильно сжал. Станнис клацнул зубами, так и не сказав ни слова. Пожалуй, действительно не стоило устраивать перепалку с ребенком. Вообще не устраивать никаких споров, да и просто помалкивать. 

В этот вечер Ренли стал центром внимания. Он красочно рассуждал, какие корабли лучше, охотно отвечал на вопросы и даже пытался спорить. Познания в морском деле он имел весьма смутные, как и положено шестилетнему ребенку — то есть делил корабли на маленькие и большие, пузатые и узкие, с белыми парусами и с цветными. От его наивных рассуждений местные моряки пришли в восторг. Некоторые в шутку предлагали Ренли стать их капитаном, тот в ответ обещал обдумать все предложения. Станнис не вмешивался. В конце концов, корабли — не самая плохая тема. Начни матросы говорить о шлюхах или разбое, он бы, конечно, вмешался, но пока они спорили, какая порода дерева лучше подходит для кормы, он был спокоен. 

В какой-то степени Станнис даже радовался, что все внимание приковано к Ренли, а его самого никто не замечает. Он спокойно съел миску жидкой похлебки и выпил кружку эля. Тот был кислым и совсем слабым, но Станнис уже и забыл, когда последний раз пил эль. Краем глаза он все же следил за Ренли. Из них двоих тот вжился в роль бедняка намного лучше. Он хлебал суп прямо из чашки, хотя ему принесли ложку, громко причмокивал и вытирал рот рукавом. Похоже, он наслаждался тем, что можно было не думать о манерах и не соблюдать приличия. 

Вечер закончился тем, что под всеобщие аплодисменты Ренли исполнил «Медведя и прекрасную деву». Станнис понятия не имел, как, откуда и от кого его брат узнал эту песню, но Ренли пел намного лучше большинства бардов, которых ему доводилось слышать. Неудивительно, что посетители трактира остались в полнейшем восторге. Кое-кто даже пошутил, что если Ренли передумает становиться грозой морей, то всегда сможет заняться музыкой. А уж любой лорд дорого даст, чтобы послушать такого замечательного певца. Ренли просиял от подобной перспективы, и Станнис не стал его разочаровывать, сообщая, что в судьбе барда нет ничего прекрасного. Скорее всего, ему пришлось бы выступать по трактирам и площадям, петь скабрезные песенки, а не душещипательные баллады, да к тому же частенько получать тумаки от недовольных слушателей. Но Станнис молчал. Ему очень хотелось поговорить с Давосом об их дальнейших планах, и можно было воспользоваться моментом, когда все увлеклись пением Ренли, но Станнис не решился заговорить. Он все еще опасался, что его узнают, или что он привлечет к себе внимание и его начнут расспрашивать. В конце концов, он решил подождать, пока они с Давосом не останутся наедине. 

Лишь когда всеобщее веселье немного улеглось, а Ренли начал сонно зевать, Давос решительно поднялся из-за стола. 

— Ребенку пора спать, — заявил он. — Да и нам тоже. Надеюсь, моя комната свободна, я заплатил вперед. 

Трактирщик, который наливал выпивку, кивнул. Он ничего не стал уточнять, видимо, срок постоя, оплаченный Давосом, еще не истек. Давос подхватил Ренли на руки и двинулся вверх по лестнице, Станнис молча последовал за ним. Посетители переключились на какой-то спор и не обратили на их уход никакого внимания. 

Комната, в которую привел их Давос, казалась тесной даже для одного человека, что уж говорить о троих, несмотря на то, что один из них был ребенком. У стены по правую сторону от двери располагалась узкая деревянная кровать, по левую — трехногий кривой стул и массивный сундук. На нем в глиняной плошке стояла свеча. Вот и все убранство. 

— Вы вдвоем можете лечь на кровать, — сказал Давос. — А я устроюсь на полу. 

Станнис хотел отказаться и оставить кровать Ренли, но понял, что вдвоем с Давосом на полу они просто не поместятся. Комната не была настолько узкой, что они не смогли бы разместиться между сундуком и кроватью, однако при мысли, что Давос будет лежать рядом, почти касаясь его, Станнису становилось не по себе. Если уж и спать с кем-то рядом, то пусть это будет Ренли. Впрочем, засыпать Станнис не спешил. Уложив Ренли и укрыв его одеялом, он продолжал сидеть на краю кровати, наблюдая, как Давос готовится ко сну. Тот постелил на пол плащ, снял сапоги и устроил под голову мешок с вещами. 

— Что дальше? — шепотом спросил Станнис. 

Давос ворочался на полу, устраиваясь удобней, и Станнис подумал, что задал вопрос слишком тихо. Давос накрылся плащом, уронил голову на мешок и прикрыл глаза. Какое-то время Станнис раздумывал, стоит ли переспрашивать или же последовать его примеру и лечь спать, а все дела обсудить утром.

— Завтра я отправлюсь на свой корабль и поговорю с командой, — так же едва слышно ответил Давос. — Посмотрим, кому можно доверять... Очень бы не хотелось лишиться всей команды. Управлять кораблем втроем можно, но это будет очень сложной задачей. 

— И что _дальше_? — Станнис все-таки забрался под одеяло, потеснив Ренли к стене. — Я понял, что ты рассчитываешь вывезти нас на своем корабле, но куда?

Давос молчал — то ли обдумывал варианты ответа, то ли решал, стоит ли раскрывать свои планы. 

— Я думал о Тарте, — наконец сказал он. — Это самый простой путь. Пересечь залив не потребует много сил. У меня мало еды и воды, к тому же я не знаю, сколько верных людей останется со мной. Но даже втроем и с теми скудными запасами, что у меня есть, до Тарта мы доберемся почти наверняка. Другой вопрос, будете ли вы там в безопасности. 

Станнис задумался. Лорда Селвина Тарта он видел лишь однажды, да и то будучи ребенком. Однако причин сомневаться в его преданности у Станниса не было. Когда Роберт созвал знамена, Тарт присягнул ему в числе первых, да и отец всегда отзывался о нем, как о человеке благородном и верном. 

— Тарт не выдаст нас Тиреллу, — решил Станнис. — Но я не уверен, что сможет защитить, если Тирелл придет за нами. 

— В таком случае, нужно сделать так, чтобы не пришел — сидите тихо, не высовывайтесь и никому не давайте знать, что вы там. Когда война закончится, ваш брат вас заберет. 

«Если он останется жив», — закончил про себя Станнис.

А так же, если война закончится его победой. С другой стороны, если Роберт проиграет, сбежать с Тарта будет очень просто. Или они могли бы остаться на острове, выдавая себя за других.

Давос, видимо, решил, что разговор окончен и больше не заговаривал. Станнис слышал, как выровнялось его дыхание. За спиной сопел Ренли. Наверное, и Станнису следовало уснуть, но у него не получалось. Дверь была не заперта, и в любой момент кто угодно мог войти. Если моряки, оставшиеся внизу, ворвутся, чтобы схватить Станниса и передать лорду Тиреллу, станет ли Давос защищать его? А если и станет, то как долго они продержатся против двух десятков людей? Станнис вздрагивал от каждого шороха, напрягался, готовясь вскочить, когда за дверью слышались шаги или скрипели половицы, а потом долго успокаивал дыхание и вслушивался в тишину. Он устало закрывал глаза, но стоило Давосу шевельнуться на полу, как он вздрагивал и вновь начинал таращиться в темноту. Что, если он уснет, а Давос… Сделает что? Скрутит его по рукам и ногам? Глупость, конечно. Зачем тогда ему вообще понадобилось вытаскивать Станниса из темницы? Он никак не мог понять, почему Давос спас его и Ренли, поэтому не доверял ему, но похоже, тот крепко спал и не собирался их предавать, по крайней мере, в эту ночь. 

Мысли Станниса невольно возвращались к предстоящему путешествию. Тарт. Узнает ли его лорд Селвин? Скорее всего да, но даже если не узнает, Станнис был уверен, что сможет его убедить. Вот только следует ли отправляться на Тарт? Или стоит подумать о другом укрытии? Или все же собрать армию и попробовать отбить Штормовой Предел? Нет, все воины ушли с Робертом. А что бы сделал он, окажись на месте Станниса? Уж точно не стал бы отсиживаться на каком-то острове. Отступил бы? Возможно. Сдался? Никогда. Он бы действовал — шел вперед и рисковал, наплевав на опасность. Так почему Станнис должен отсиживаться за стенами? Особенно теперь, когда он потерял замок, подвел брата и опозорил свое имя. Его место было рядом с Робертом, он обязан встать с ним плечом к плечу, сражаться и, если потребуется, умереть за него. 

В пекло Тарт и в пекло контрабандиста с его осторожностью и расчетливостью. Завтра же утром он возьмет Ренли и отправится на запад — туда, где должны располагаться войска Роберта. Нужно будет встать до рассвета, чтобы не разбудить Давоса, одеться, забрать вещи и уйти, пока их никто не видит. На кухне можно будет взять еды и нож — в первую очередь нож, чтобы охотиться и защищаться — и идти по Королевскому Тракту через Королевский Лес. А дальше — как получится, уж мимо армии он точно не пройдет. Давосу он оставит расписку, по которой тот получит свое вознаграждение после окончания войны. Станнис понимал, что поступает с ним нечестно, ведь война может длиться еще долго, да и никто не даст гарантии, что Роберт победит, но другого варианта не было. Станнис все для себя решил и был готов пойти на кражу и обман.

Наверное, стоило вообще не засыпать, но завтра ему понадобятся силы, поэтому Станнис все-таки закрыл глаза. Он всегда быстро просыпался — достаточно было луча солнца, чтобы разбудить его, — к тому же вряд ли он сможет крепко заснуть в незнакомом месте, подпрыгивая от каждого шороха. «Будь готов подняться рано, — сказал он сам себе. — И наберись терпения, тебе придется будить Ренли, стараясь при этом не потревожить Давоса». Станнис был уверен, что справится.

— Станнис… Стаааннис… Станнис!

Боги, ну что понадобилось этому несносному ребенку?! Ведь еще ночь на дворе. Станнис и так едва уснул, а ведь через каких-то пару часов придется подниматься. Станнис с трудом приоткрыл глаза.

— Я тебе завтрак принес, — радостно заявил Ренли и сунул ему под нос глиняную миску. 

Станнис сонно проворчал что-то насчет несвоевременных глупостей. Несколько мгновений он еще спал, а затем вдруг осознал, что ночь давно миновала. Станнис рывком поднялся на кровати, едва не опрокинув Ренли с его миской. Комнату заливал яркий солнечный свет. Ни Давоса, ни его «постели» на полу не было. Ренли выглядел довольным, веселым и совершенно не заспанным. Выждав немного, он снова попытался всучить Станнису миску. 

— Завтрак, — повторил он. 

Станнис зачем-то взял ее. Внутри оказалась жидкая овсянка, несколько кусочков мяса и тонкий ломтик черного хлеба. 

— Мы уже поели, — Ренли уселся рядом на полу и принялся болтать. — Мы ели кашу. И еще яйца, но мне дали всего половину. А потом еще ягоды. Я таких раньше не ел — маленькие и черные, но очень вкусные. Я и тебе хотел принести, но их не осталось. Давос сказал, что попросит хозяина оставить тебе еды, но я решил взять сразу — вдруг потом не останется. Ты же не злишься, что я тебя разбудил? Лучше ведь поесть, чем поспать.

Станнис злился, да еще как, но вовсе не на Ренли, а на себя. Как он мог так крепко заснуть, что не просто проспал восход солнца, но и не услышал, как поднимаются Давос и Ренли? А ведь Ренли спал с ним в одной кровати. Должно быть, он десяток раз толкнул Станниса, когда перебирался через него. Обычно для пробуждения Станнису хватало легкого шепота. Во время осады он просыпался засветло, чтобы проверить караулы, поднимался на дозорные башни и ни разу не пропустил обход. 

— Давно ты проснулся? — хмуро спросил он.

— Как стало светло, — Ренли пожал плечами. 

Седьмое пекло! И без того не самый удачный план теперь становился практически невыполнимым. Внизу наверняка уже полно посетителей, помимо хозяина трактира и слуг. Теперь добыть еду и оружие станет невозможно. Однако Станнис не желал отступать. 

— Собирайся, — велел он, вскочив с кровати.

Ренли не сдвинулся с места — так и сидел на полу, недоуменно распахнув глаза. 

— Мы уходим прямо сейчас, — процедил Станнис, быстро натягивая сапоги.

Должно быть, его голос прозвучал убедительно. Ренли поднялся на ноги и медленно, словно неуверенно, принялся собирать вещи. Это была простая задача, вещей у них оказалось не так уж много: плащ Ренли и плащ Станниса, мешок с одеждой, что Давос забрал из Штормового Предела, а еще можно было прихватить принесенную миску с едой. Станнис оглядывался, пытаясь понять, что еще можно взять с собой, однако комната оказалась почти пуста. Даже свеча, что горела вчера, куда-то подевалась. 

— Позвольте полюбопытствовать, куда это вы собрались?

Станнис вздрогнул и едва не выронил миску, которую все еще держал в руках. Внезапно он почувствовал себя вором и предателем, хотя вчера намерения обокрасть трактир его ничуть не смущало. 

— Мы уходим, — коротко ответил Станнис и протянул руку Ренли.

Тот помедлил, но все же сделал шаг вперед и ухватил ладонь Станниса. Ему явно не хотелось уходить, и на Давоса он смотрел с надеждой. Станнис приготовился выслушивать по дороге тысячу и одно рассуждение «как хорошо нам было бы с Давосом», но свои планы Станнис не менял. 

— Я думал, мы все решили, — сказал Давос. — Я разберусь со своей командой, и мы отправимся на Тарт. 

— Я передумал, — процедил Станнис. Он терпеть не мог подобных выражений, но что поделать, если так оно и было. — Я не стану прятаться за стенами чужого замка. Мое место — рядом с братом. 

— Вы и так рядом с братом, — Давос кивнул на Ренли.

— Не передергивай, ты прекрасно понял, что я имел в виду. Ни на какой Тарт я не поеду, мы с Ренли немедленно отправляемся к Роберту, и ты меня не остановишь.

Станнис шагнул вперед, но Давос заслонил ему путь. Он смотрел на Станниса, будто бы оценивая — здоров ли тот. В своем физическом здоровье Станнис был уверен, если, конечно, не считать истощения после осады. Что же касается душевного здоровья, Станнис прекрасно понимал, на какой риск собирается пойти, но его вели долг и честь. Разве сможет понять простолюдин, да к тому же контрабандист, что такое _долг_.

Наверное, его решимость читалась во взгляде, потому что Давос не стал возражать, однако не отошел в сторону

— Ты ведь разумный человек, — сказал он. — Упрямый и гордый, но разумный. Послушай меня и подумай, хорошенько подумай, на что ты собираешься пойти. Возможно, тебе кажется, что все просто, но это не так. Ты знаешь, где сейчас твой брат?

— Где-то на западе, — предположил Станнис. 

— Где-то, — фыркнул Давос. — Ты знаешь точно: какое место, город или замок? Куда ты намереваешься идти? 

— По Королевскому Тракту, — пожал плечами Станнис. 

— Допустим, — Давос кивнул. — Допустим, тебе не понадобится карта. Дорога широкая и прямая, выведет прямо к Королевской Гавани. Допустим, в пути тебе не встретятся разбойники, которыми Королевский Лес просто кишит, и волки, которых еще больше, чем разбойников. Но что ты собираешься есть? Этой каши хватит разве что на утро. 

— Буду охотиться.

— А ты когда-нибудь делал это раньше?

— Да.

— Без собак, слуг и свиты?

— Да, — неуверенно ответил Станнис. 

На самом деле это случилось всего один раз, да и был он не один, а с охотником, но ставил силки и стрелял из лука сам. Правда, Станнис так никого и не убил, но об этом Давос не поинтересовался.

— Голыми руками?

Станнис промолчал. 

— А разводить огонь подручными средствами ты умеешь?

Станнис снова промолчал. О разведении костра и других полезных в походе вещах он много знал и читал, однако знания и умения на деле сильно отличались.

— Все еще хочешь отправиться один?

— Не хочу, — вздохнул Станнис, — но отправлюсь. Не пытайся меня переубедить. 

— Я и не пытаюсь, — сказал Давос. — Я только не понимаю, почему ты решил отказаться от моей помощи. У меня есть корабль, который может доставить вас с братом в любое место. Ладно, пускай не в любое, но туда, где есть вода — точно. Не хочешь на Тарт, давай подумаем о других вариантах. Или же тебе претит мое общество? 

Станнис молчал. Он вдруг почувствовал себя очень уставшим, хоть и проспал всю ночь. Он дернул завязку на груди, и плащ упал на пол. Стало немного легче, но только немного. Станнис вернулся к кровати, опустился на нее и принялся есть давно остывшую овсянку. Живот сводило до тошноты — Станнис и забыл, насколько он голоден. Миска опустела быстро. Собрав остатки кусочком хлеба, Станнис отставил ее в сторону. 

— Я не думал, что ты одобришь мой план, — сказал он, не поднимая глаз. — И что согласишься помочь. Ты и так много для нас сделал. В конце концов, это не твоя война и не твой долг. Нет, мне совсем не претит общество контрабандиста низкого происхождения. Я просто не имею права требовать от тебя чего-то большего, чем ты уже сделал.

Давос прошелся по комнате и опустился рядом со Станнисом.

— Если мы не отправляемся на Тарт, и у меня точно не получится тебя переубедить…

— Не получится.

— Что ж, придется доставить вас с братом в другое место. Я попробую разузнать, где именно сейчас находится Роберт Баратеон с войском, но не обещаю, что получится. Еще мне надо уладить кое-какие дела с командой и кораблем, так что придется отлучиться. Постараюсь управиться к вечеру, но могу и задержаться. Просто пообещай, что в мое отсутствие ты не ринешься сломя голову непонятно куда. 

— Даю слово, — Станнис кивнул. 

— Проследи за ним, — сказал Давос Ренли, и, подняв пустую миску, направился к выходу. 

—Ты правда нам поможешь, как бы трудно это ни было? — зачем-то спросил Станнис.

— Я не для того вытаскивал тебя из темницы и спасал от петли, чтобы ты в первый же день на воле стал обедом волков в лесу. 

Станнису очень хотелось спросить, почему Давос спас его, однако тот уже скрылся за дверью. 

Поначалу Станнис собирался остаться в комнате на весь день. Однако даже час с Ренли в присутствии мейстера и нянек давался ему нелегко, что уж говорить о целом дне наедине. Ренли никогда не мог, и, как казалось Станнису, не хотел сидеть на месте. Тем более сейчас, когда вокруг все было новое и интересное, а рядом — Станнис, вынужденный отвечать на глупые вопросы. Раньше они с братом не проводили вместе много времени, в основном из-за разницы в возрасте. Ренли играл в игрушки, Станнис — упражнялся с мечом. Ренли осваивал буквы и пытался составлять из них слова, Станнис читал трактаты по истории и военному искусству. Ренли бегал по саду, Станнис управлял замком. Сейчас Ренли просто наслаждался возможностью побыть со Станнисом и вовсю этим пользовался. 

Удивительно, как в такой маленькой комнатке он находил себе занятия. Для начала он заглянул в каждый угол, под кровать и даже в сундук. Тот оказался пустым. Конечно, много времени исследование комнаты не заняло. 

— Давай посмотрим в окно, — предложил Ренли.

— Может, ты лучше поспишь? — с надеждой спросил Станнис.

— Я спал ночью, — возразил Ренли. — Не хочешь смотреть в окно, тогда давай спустимся вниз. 

— Даже не надейся.

— Тогда давай поиграем в загадки. Я буду загадывать, а ты — отгадывать.

Может быть, Станнис и согласился бы на игру, ведь детские загадки он точно знал лучше Ренли, вот только Ренли никогда не загадывал обычные загадки. Он всегда придумывал что-то свое, подчас совершенно неожиданное, и не отставал, пока не добивался ответа. 

Вздохнув, Станнис все же откинул серую занавеску и, придвинув к окну сундук, усадил на него Ренли. Тот недолго любовался видом из окна. Если он надеялся увидеть что-то интересное, то явно разочаровался. Ряды домов уходили к пристани, а на горизонте виднелись мачты кораблей и море.

— Скучно, — огласил свой вердикт Ренли. — Давай поиграем. 

Станнис начинал злиться. Конечно, он понимал, что Ренли всего лишь ребенок, но разве он в шесть лет думал только об играх? 

— Кто живет в том доме? — Ренли указал рукой на соседнее здание.

— Не знаю, — буркнул Станнис.

Он сомневался, что там вообще кто-то жил. Скорее всего, это был такой же трактир, как и тот, в котором они сейчас находились.

— А вон в том красивом доме?

Станнис не сразу понял, куда показывал Ренли. Красивых домов, по его мнению, здесь вообще не было. Выяснилось, что Ренли имел в виду дом из красного кирпича, расположенный у самой пристани. Судя по тому, как близко он стоял к причалу, это вообще был склад. Но Ренли эта версия не понравилась, и он тут же предложил свою, заселив дом богатыми лордами, прекрасными дамами и сказочными существами. В чем в чем, а в воображении ему нельзя было отказать. Возможно, приятели Давоса были правы, и Ренли стоило стать бардом, сочинять песни и баллады. Слушать рассказы Ренли было интересно, но раздражало то, что он каждую секунду дергал Станниса и требовал высказать одобрение его очередной выдумке. В конце концов, Станнис не выдержал и решил спуститься в трактирный зал. 

Разумеется, Ренли он взял с собой, ведь оставлять его без присмотра было еще опаснее, чем оставаться с ним наедине. Зал пустовал — судя по многочисленным кружкам и тарелкам, обед закончился совсем недавно. Щуплый парень в фартуке сновал между столами, собирая грязную посуду. 

— Можно мы здесь посидим? — спросил Станнис.

Парень только пожал плечами. Судя по его недовольному виду, присутствие посторонних ему не нравилось. Прогонять он их не стал, однако все время косился на Станниса, что было неудивительно. Ренли хоть и перестал без умолку болтать, но без конца вертелся на лавке, дергал Санниса за рукав, то и дело задавал вопросы, при этом требуя, чтобы Станнис наклонялся к нему. Через некоторое время слуга все-таки подошел к ним. 

— Заработать не хочешь? — осведомился он.

Станнис окинул его подозрительным взглядом. Конечно, сам он никогда не нанимался на работу и имел весьма смутное представление, как это происходит, но в рассказах Роберта после подобной фразы обычно следовало неприличное предложение, а история скатывалась к скабрезностям о том, как Роберт поимел очередную бабу, да так ловко, что та не взяла денег. Однако парень не походил на похотливого мужика, да и Станнис не был девицей.

— Смотря, что нужно делать, — осторожно ответил он.

— Собрать грязную посуду, вымыть ее, подмести пол, — перечислил парень. — Да, и еще ничего не разбить и не сломать. Получишь пенни, — он поразмыслил и добавил: — И ужин бесплатно. 

Раздумывал Станнис недолго. Заняться все равно было нечем, а обещанный пенни им бы пригодятся. Простой работы он не боялся и не брезговал ею, хотя ему никогда не приходилось раньше заниматься мытьем посуды или уборкой. 

— Брат мне поможет, — сказал Станнис.

— Твое дело, — пожал плечами парень. — Но плату я не добавлю. 

Он выдал Станнису метлу, показал, где мыть посуду и куда вынести помои, а сам удалился. Чем он собирался заняться, Станнис не знал, впрочем, в большом трактире дел наверняка было полно. Станнис решил начать с общего зала и велел Ренли собирать грязные тарелки, а сам взялся за метлу. Вопреки его опасениям, Ренли пришел в полнейший восторг. Кажется, он вообразил, что это именно та игра, которую он выпрашивал с самого утра, а может, просто был рад заняться чем-то вместе со Станнисом. Правда, приходилось следить, чтобы он ничего не разбил, но Ренли действовал аккуратно, быстро и на удивление ловко. В какой-то момент Станнис ему даже позавидовал. Подметать пол оказалось не таким простым занятием, как он думал. 

Станнис не был из числа тех лордов, что не станут выполнять грязную работу даже под страхом смерти. Он всегда сам одевался и наводил порядок в своей комнате, но подметать полы ему раньше не приходилось. Метла была нетяжелой, но ужасно неудобной. Древко скользило в ладонях, и Станнис никак не мог ухватиться поудобнее. Он пытался вспомнить, как держали метлы слуги в Штормовом Пределе, но на ум ничего не приходило. В конце концов, он более-менее приноровился, но все равно потратил гораздо больше времени, чем понадобилось бы обычному слуге, к тому же результат оставлял желать лучшего. Пыль лежала по углам, и кое-где под столами пол был грязноват. Если бы не поджимало время, Станнис прошелся бы еще раз, используя щетку с водой, но его еще ждала гора немытой посуды. 

С тарелками было проще. Станнис сгрузил их в таз с водой, а затем начал скрести тряпкой. Ренли вытирал посуду и складывал чистые тарелки в стопку на столе. При этом он едва не светился от счастья. Наверняка не мог дождаться, когда сможет рассказать Роберту, что сам мыл посуду. Когда появился слуга, они уже заканчивали работу. 

— Такое ощущение, что ты раньше никогда не подметал, — проворчал он и придирчиво осмотрел тарелки.

Станнис промолчал, надеясь, что переспрашивать его не станут. Судя по тому, как парень качал головой, чистота тарелок его не удовлетворила, хотя Станнис был уверен, что уж посуду он отмыл на совесть. 

— Ладно, — слуга протянул Станнису медную монету и тут же подхватил тарелки. — Люди уже собираются. Еду сами себе возьмете. Только не усердствуйте особо.

Такой вкусной похлебки Станнис никогда не ел. С ней мог сравниться разве что луковый суп, сваренный тот в вечер, когда Давос прибыл в Штормовой Предел. Поглощая похлебку, Станнис понял, что за день ужасно вымотался, хотя, на его взгляд труд был нетяжелым — всего-то подмел пол и вымыл посуду. Но сейчас от усталости он был готов повалиться прямо на пол и проспать несколько дней подряд. 

Станнис рассматривал медный пенни. Наверное, следовало его спрятать, но Станнис не мог от него оторваться, ведь он сам его заработал. Целый пенни. Да, он устал, но по сути сделал не так уж и много. 

— Если хочешь, завтра можешь повторить, — сказал парень-слуга, заметив, что Станнис вертит монету в пальцах. Тот вздрогнул и спрятал ее за пояс. — Нам бы не помешал еще один работник. Уверен, хозяин не будет против. Война нынче, людей не хватает — в трактире остались я да хозяин. Много денег не обещаю, но зато будет еда и кров над головой. 

— Я подумаю, — кивнул Станнис.

— Смотри, место хлебное, ждать тебя никто не станет, — парень хлопнул его по плечу и вернулся в общий зал.

Конечно, Станнис не собирался работать в трактире, но это могло стать неплохой подготовкой. Остаться здесь ненадолго, набраться сил и подкопить денег, пока Давос готовит корабль. Надо будет с ним об этом поговорить. Станнис подождал, пока Ренли доест и повел его обратно в комнату. Зал наполнялся людьми, гремели тарелки и кружки, звучали голоса. Кто-то предложил Ренли спеть, но Станнис коротко ответил «нет» и потянул его к лестнице. Останавливать их не стали. 

Давос ждал в комнате и вид у него был взволнованный.

— Слава богам, — выдохнул он, едва увидев Станниса и Ренли. — Я уж решил, что вы все-таки сбежали. Одевайтесь, мы уходим прямо сейчас.

Давос торопливо затянул мешок и быстро прошелся по комнате, высматривая, не забыл ли он чего, совсем как Станнис этим утром. 

— Что случилось? — спросил Станнис, застегивая на Ренли плащ. Впрочем, он уже догадался.

— Корабли лорда Редвина подняли паруса и занимают боевые позиции, — ответил Давос. — В порту полным-полно солдат. Пока ничего неизвестно, но уверен, уже этим вечером за твою голову объявят награду. Чем раньше мы отплывем, тем меньше шансов попасться страже. 

— Но ведь уже почти ночь, — засомневался Станнис. — Ты сможешь отчалить в темноте?

Станнис прекрасно помнил, что Давос контрабандист и провез лук в Штормовой Предел как раз ночью. Но одно дело лодка на веслах и совсем другое — большой корабль. 

— Выбора все равно нет, — Давос пожал плечами. — К тому же отчаливать и причаливать или вести корабль в темноте мне приходилось не раз, а вот отбиваться от целой флотилии — нет. Очень не хочется испытывать это на собственной шкуре. 

— А что с твоей командой? — поинтересовался Станнис уже на лестнице.

— Теперь вы моя команда. 

Переспрашивать Станнис не стал, он слишком сильно волновался. Когда они шли через общий зал, ему казалось, что на них все смотрят, хотя на самом деле вряд ли кто-то вообще обратил внимание на их уход. 

Вопреки ожиданиям, Давос повел их не к пристани, а в противоположную сторону. Они миновали порт и какое-то время просто шли по дороге. Станнису показалось, что они удаляются от залива, однако перевалив через каменную гряду, они вновь оказались на берегу. Когда они достигли корабля Давоса, стоящего на якоре в небольшой расселине и укрытого скалами, уже стемнело. Дорогу освещала лишь луна, временами показывавшаяся из-за туч. 

Когда Давос говорил «корабль», Станнис представлял себе именно корабль. Может, не очень большой, но обычный корабль, вроде тех, что он привык видеть в заливе. То, чем владел Давос, Станнис привык называть лодками. На таких ходили рыбаки, но никак не торговцы: одна мачта и борт шагов двадцать в длину. Как в нем вообще помещались и команда, и груз?

— Сколько человек было в твоей команде? — спросил Станнис.

— Восемь, — Давос встретил его недовольный взгляд и уточнил: — Считая меня и повара. 

Станнису очень хотелось выругаться, но при Ренли он не стал этого делать. 

— Зато управлять несложно, — будто оправдываясь, сказал Давос. — Двоих-троих вполне хватит. Лучше бы троих, чем двоих, но нам особо выбирать не приходится.

— Это точно. Если нас обнаружат, поймают без особого труда. 

— У лорда Редвина целый флот, — пожал плечами Давос. — Если нас обнаружат, то будет все равно, какого размера корабль и сколько человек в команде. Но маленький корабль сложнее найти.

Станнис только вздохнул. Все равно выбора у него не было. Зато Ренли пришел в восторг от корабля, к тому же Давос пообещал ему, что к концу путешествия тот станет настоящим морским волком. Становиться волком Ренли не согласился, потому что волки — это Старки, а он — Баратеон. Так что он лучше станет морским оленем. Давос рассмеялся.

— Умеешь обращаться со снастью?— Давос кивнул на канаты, когда Станнис вслед за Ренли оказался на палубе.

Станнис покачал головой. Ему доводилось ходить под парусом, но лишь в качестве пассажира. В книгах же он уделял больше внимания тактикам морского боя, чем собственно управлению кораблем. Да и обязанности капитана отличались от работы простого матроса. 

— Ничего, я объясню, — ободрил его Давос. — Но запомни, пока мы в море — командую я, а вы исполняете все мои приказы без возражений. 

— Надо было предупредить об этом, пока мы были на суше, — буркнул Станнис. 

Определенно, путь предстоял не из легких. 

Глава 3. Море

Станнис проснулся утром. Возможно, утром, потому что тусклый свет, проникавший сквозь редкие щели в досках, не давал уверенности. Станнис попытался подняться и едва не вывалился из гамака, в очередной раз забыв, что спит в трюме судна, а не в обычной кровати. Хорошо, хоть рядом не вертелся Ренли, иначе он опять бы поднял Станниса на смех. 

Ренли. Станнис подскочил и на этот раз действительно упал на пол. Оставлять Ренли без присмотра даже на короткое время было опасно. Только вчера он дважды едва не вывалился за борт, потому что пытался увидеть в воде русалок. Станнис объяснил ему, что никаких русалок не существует, Ренли согласился с ним, но совсем скоро снова прилип к борту. Потом он утверждал, что просто смотрел на рыб, но Станниса такое объяснение не успокоило. Какая разница, на что он там смотрит, если в процессе свалится в воду? Правда, наверху был Давос, но станет ли он присматривать за ребенком, когда и так ведет корабль в одиночку? 

Поднявшись на палубу, Станнис обнаружил, что Давос ухитрился справиться и с управлением корабля, и с непоседой-Ренли. Он стоял у мачты, что-то подтягивая и завязывая, а Ренли у его ног возился с мотком каната. Получалось у него неплохо, по крайней мере, Давос одобрительно кивал ему. Странно, что Ренли всегда заслуживал похвалу, в отличие от Станниса. Если он работал на палубе, выполняя кое-что посложнее, чем складывание каната, Давос все равно постоянно ворчал и придирался к каждой мелочи. 

— Смотри, как у меня получается! — Ренли заметил Станниса первым. 

— Сходи, проверь штурвал, — велел Давос, даже не поздоровавшись.

Станнис поморщился, но все же направился на нос корабля. За последние два дня Давос обращался к нему только с приказами: поправь, затяни, завяжи... «Ты что, веревку никогда в руках не держал?!» Разумеется, Станнис понимал, что это необходимо: начни Давос давать ему поблажки, они просто потонут где-нибудь посреди моря. К тому же Давос вовсе не злоупотреблял своей властью и положением капитана. Он терпеливо объяснял, что и как нужно делать, давал советы и указания. Порой он все же осыпал Станниса ругательствами, но лишь когда тот действительно совершал ошибки. После этого Давос еще раз повторял свои объяснения. Но все же такое отношение задевало гордость Станниса. Нет, он вовсе не желал, чтобы его снова величали милордом и кланялись при каждой возможности, но все же хотелось чего-то более… более… Проклятье! Он и сам не знал, чего именно ожидал от Давоса, но его сухой снисходительный тон безмерно раздражал. 

Они плыли уже третий день. Давос утверждал, что до Королевской Гавани осталось не меньше пяти. Отправляться в столицу было рискованно, однако другого пути Станнис не видел. По слухам, войска Роберта встали где-то в Речных Землях, и добраться туда морем не представлялось возможным, а ближайший порт располагался в Королевской Гавани. Конечно, Давос был готов в любой момент сменить курс, если Станнис вдруг передумает. Например, можно было пройти вдоль восточного побережья и добраться до Чаячьего Города, который находился в Долине Аррен, поддерживающей Роберта. Или же уйти далеко на север к Белой Гавани. Путь до нее, конечно, был намного опаснее, чем до столицы, зато на Севере им точно ничего угрожало. Но если бы Станнис хотел отсидеться за крепостными стенами, он бы с самого начала согласился отправиться на Тарт. Поэтому как бы Давос не расписывал преимущества Долины или Севера, Станнис был непреклонен — Королевская Гавань. Дальше он уж как-нибудь найдет путь к лагерю Роберта. 

Палуба раскачивалась под ногами. Станнис никак не мог к этому привыкнуть, ведь он редко путешествовал морем, а сегодня качало особенно сильно. Небо затянуло серыми тучами, на горизонте набухали черно-синие грозовые облака. Порывы ветра хлестали по лицу, ударяя солеными морскими брызгами, сперва слабее, но с каждым мгновеньем все ощутимее. 

Станнис не успел дойти до штурвала, как Давос опередил его и принялся выворачивать руль. 

— Ослабь опорные тросы и поверни парус, — велел он. 

Его голос звучал очень серьезно, и хотя в нем не чувствовалось волнения или тревоги, но Давос был слишком уж собран и напряжен. Похоже, случилось то, о чем Станнису не хотелось даже думать — они попали в шторм. Кажется, решение довериться контрабандисту стало самым опрометчивым в его жизни. Надо было идти через лес. Плевать на разбойников, волков и голод. Со всем этим прекрасно можно было справиться, зато в лесу не случается штормов. 

Станнис судорожно попытался развязать узел. Получалось плохо — дрожали руки и не слушались пальцы, а палуба уходила из-под ног, так что приходилось держаться за мачту, чтобы не свалиться за борт. Когда узел, наконец, поддался, корабль качнуло, канат выскользнул из рук Станниса, и рея пронеслась рядом с его макушкой. Всего несколько дюймов ниже — и он бы лишился головы. Парус едва не вывернулся в обратную сторону, но Давос вовремя перехватил трос и ловко его закрепил. 

— Дери тебя Иные! — выругался он. — Держи крепче, не видишь, ветер усиливается. Надо повернуть корабль, иначе угодим прямиком в грозу!

— Где Ренли? — Станнис едва мог говорить — в груди все сжалось, стало трудно дышать, и язык словно прилип к небу.

— В трюме, — ответил Давос. Он, не останавливаясь, ослаблял и подтягивал тросы. — Не беспокойся, с ним все в порядке. И с нами тоже будет все хороша. Да не стой же ты столбом, помоги мне!

— Шторм, — Станнис смотрел на горизонт, где молнии уже прошивали небо. — Мы идем прямо в шторм. 

— Пока еще это не шторм, а всего лишь гроза. Если не будем терять время, сможем ее обойти.

— Это шторм, — покачал головой Станнис. — И обойти его не получится. 

— Не бойся, мы просто повернем в сторону, — Давос оказался совсем рядом.

Станнис не заметил, как тот приблизился к нему. Впрочем, сейчас он пропустил бы и появление Неведомого. Станнис не боялся, нет. Он был в ужасе. Никогда до этого он не испытывал такого всепоглощающего страха. В голове мелькали воспоминания: огромные волны, поднимающиеся выше корабельных мачт, разбитое в щепки дерево, раздутые тела утопленников… Вот, что ждало его в ближайшее время. Его, Ренли и Давоса.

— Успокойся…

_Молнии прорезают насквозь и небо, и воду. Шквал за шквалом обрушивается на берег, сотрясая каменные стены замка, хрупкие корабли разметаются на мелкие обломки._

— Успокойся! — лицо Давоса заслонило горизонт.

Станнис попытался сделать шаг назад и уперся спиной в мачту. Его трясло. Нужно что-нибудь сделать… что угодно: убежать, уплыть, броситься за борт… Но что ни делай, все бесполезно. 

— Успокойся, — в очередной раз повторил Давос и обхватил его лицо ладонями. Станнис попытался вырваться, но безуспешно. — Посмотри на меня. Это всего лишь гроза. Даже если пройти сквозь нее — не страшно. Но мы не пойдем, мы возьмем в сторону и обойдем по краю. 

— Это шторм! — Станнис дернулся, но Давос крепко прижимал его к мачте. — От него нельзя уйти, его нельзя обойти! Я родился в Штормовых Землях и я знаю, что такое настоящий шторм!

— Что ж, а я не один год провел в море и, поверь мне, повидал всяких штормов. Изнутри повидал, не со стен замка. И уж я знаю, когда идет шторм, а когда гроза. Я могу провести корабль сквозь любую непогоду. Просто успокойся и делай все, что я велю.

Его лицо было так близко, что Станнис чувствовал дыхание Давоса, и это успокаивало. Он казался надежным. Возможно, он и вправду сумеет провести корабль сквозь шторм. В «просто грозу» Станнис не верил. Не бывает безобидных гроз. 

— Решай скорее или отправляйся в трюм к Ренли, — сказал Давос. — Мне некогда тратить на тебя время.

— Отпусти меня, — выдавил Станнис. Кажется, паника отступила, и теперь он чувствовал себя ужасно неловко, прижимаясь к Давосу почти вплотную. 

— Ты не станешь прыгать за борт?

— Нет, и отпусти меня уже, наконец!

Давос улыбнулся, так мягко и нежно, что Станнису опять стало не по себе. Мало кто улыбался ему вот так, и уж тем более в такие моменты. Давос убрал руки, пожалуй, слишком медленно, словно он погладил Станниса на прощанье. 

— Учти, больше я тебя успокаивать не буду. 

Станнису больше не требовалась помощь. Он взял себя в руки и мог трезво оценивать ситуацию. Он все еще немного волновался, но ужас перед штормом прошел без следа.

Все же Давос либо слукавил, либо переоценил свои силы. Провести корабль по краю грозы оказалось задачей не из простых. Давос у руля ругался, на чем свет стоит, таких выражений Станнис не слышал даже от Роберта. Сам Станнис ругался не меньше, правда, сквозь зубы. Они ненадолго попали под дождь, и Станнис успел промокнуть до нитки, а пару раз, когда поднимались высокие волны, его чуть не смыло за борт. 

Однако ветер быстро успокоился, дождь закончился, грозовые тучи остались позади, и к вечеру небо прояснилось. Солнце клонилось к горизонту, Давос все так же стоял у руля и уверенно вел корабль. Предыдущие ночи он провел у штурвала и, по-видимому, собирался точно так же провести и эту. 

— Ты не слишком устал, чтобы вести корабль ночью? — спросил Станнис.

— Устал, — ничуть не смутился Давос. — Но кто-то же должен это делать. На тебя надежды мало, ты и с парусами-то кое-как справляешься.

Это вовсе не было насмешкой, Давос просто говорил правду. При всем желании Станнис не смог бы справиться с кораблем. Удивительно, как они вообще не растеряли паруса и не сбились с курса, учитывая, что команда состояла из лорда, в жизни не державшего каната в руках, и ребенка. Конечно, Станнис понимал правоту Давоса, однако мысль о том, что тот проводит очередную ночь без сна, заставляло его волноваться.

— С тобой точно все в порядке?— уточнил Станнис. 

— Не беспокойся, — ответил Давос. — Я не первый год в море. Мне не раз доводилось не спать по нескольку суток, порой в это время приходилось еще и прятаться от морской стражи, так что просто вести корабль ночью, в ясную погоду, не так уж и сложно. А ты шел бы уже спать. Завтра мне надо будет немного отдохнуть, и вся работа ляжет на тебя. 

Станнис кивнул. Уходить не хотелось. С одной стороны ему было приятно общество Давоса: его немногословность, простая манера общения, часто банальные, но очень верные слова. К тому же Станнису нравилось наблюдать за точными, выверенными движениями Давоса. Возможно, потому, что сам Станнис мог только мечтать о подобном мастерстве. С другой стороны — внизу его ждал Ренли, который провел целый день в одиночестве, а Ренли, жаждущий общения, по мнению Станниса, представлял собой страшное создание. 

Ренли дулся, и это было видно с первого взгляда. Он сидел на полу прямо посреди трюма, скрестив руки на груди и сжав губы. Интересно, он просидел так весь день или специально ждал, когда Станнис спустится в трюм? Единственный способ борьбы с подобным настроением, который был известен Станнису — не обращать на Ренли внимания. Поэтому он просто прошел мимо и принялся рыться в весьма скудных запасах Давоса. Расходовать еду следовало экономно. Впрочем, к этому Станнису было не привыкать. Он отрезал пару тонких ломтей черного хлеба, очистил соленую рыбину и, подумав, присоединил к этому зеленое яблоко. Не успел Станнис удобнее усесться, как Ренли тут же оказался рядом и начал уминать свою порцию. Говорить ему это не мешало.

— Ты оставил меня одного на целый день, — проворчал он с набитым ртом. — Знаешь, как мне было скучно?

— Вообще-то мы шли сквозь шторм, — заметил Станнис, решив не уточнять, что шторм оказался не слишком сильным, да и прошли они его довольно быстро. — Находиться на палубе было опасно. Особенно для тебя.

— Но потом-то шторм кончился, — не унимался Ренли. — А ты так и остался там с Давосом, вместо того, чтобы прийти ко мне. 

— Я помогал вести корабль, — почему он вообще оправдывается перед младшим братом? — И у меня была куча дел.

— Не было у тебя никаких дел, — сказал Ренли, потянувшись за яблоком. — Ты просто любишь Давоса больше, чем меня. 

Станнис едва не поперхнулся едой. Вовсе он не любит Давоса. Он не был уверен, что любит даже Ренли, что уж говорить о контрабандисте, которого знал всего несколько дней. Давос, правда, не раз рисковал ради него жизнью — сперва провез еду в осажденный замок, затем освободил его из темницы, а теперь в одиночку ведет корабль сквозь шторм, без отдыха и сна. Станнис помотал головой — конечно, подобное поведения заслуживает уважение и награды, которую Давос, разумеется, получит, но любовь… Вряд ли. Однако почему Станнис вообще сомневался в своих чувствах?

Ренли продолжал бубнить с набитым ртом, рассказывая, как он провел сегодняшний день в попытках поймать крысу. За несколько дней, проведенных в пути, Станнис ни разу не видел крыс, да и Давос о них не упоминал, что, впрочем, не говорило об их отсутствии. Ренли же был уверен, что крысы на корабле водились, и твердо решил поймать одну, а может быть и парочку. Рассказывал он сбивчиво, то и дело зевая, но концовку истории Станнис и так знал, поскольку ни одной дохлой крысы в трюме не наблюдалось. Видимо, все-таки день у Ренли прошел не так скучно, как он утверждал, потому что он очень быстро успокоился и уснул, даже не потребовав сказку на ночь. 

Станнис лежал без сна, покачиваясь в гамаке, слушая мерное поскрипывание корабля и сопение Ренли. Последние две ночи Станнис спал, пожалуй, лучше, чем когда-либо. За последний год так уж точно. Несмотря на опасности моря, вечно ворочающегося и просыпающегося с просьбами Ренли, засыпал он быстро, а спал крепко и без сновидений. Однако сегодня он никак не мог заснуть. Станнис прокручивал в голове прошедший день. 

Сейчас страх перед штормом казался смешным и глупым, к тому же он терялся за мыслями о Давосе. Станнис вспоминал, как тот держал его лицо в ладонях, прижимаясь почти вплотную, и его тело странно реагировало на это. Возбуждение случалось с ним и раньше, даже во время осады и длительного голода. Тело требовало своего, и разум был не в силах справиться с этим. Вот и сейчас Станнис ворочался в гамаке, пытаясь унять охватившее его возбуждение, но напряженный член болезненно терся об одежду, доставляя ужасное неудобство. Был единственный доступный способ снять напряжение. Раньше Станнис хоть и нехотя, но прибегал к нему, но сейчас рукоблудить казалось не просто чем-то стыдным, но и неправильным. С одной стороны, совсем рядом спал Ренли, который мог проснуться в любой момент, и не стоило ему заставать Станниса за подобным занятием. С другой — Станнис все-таки находился не в собственной постели, а на корабле, принадлежавшем Давосу. Что, если тот решит спуститься в трюм? Если он застанет Станниса за таким занятием, это может его оскорбить. 

И он снова вернулся в мыслях к Давосу. Обычно, оставаясь наедине с собой, Станнис не представлял себе кого-либо из своего окружения — ни служанок, ни знакомых молодых леди. Он просто двигал рукой, пока не получал разрядку. Но сегодня, как он ни старался выкинуть все произошедшее у мачты из головы, у него не выходило. Он вспоминал, как обнимал — нет, просто придерживал — его Давос, когда ветер поднимался особенно сильно. Как шептал в самое ухо — на самом деле кричал, потому что шум ветра заглушал слова, — команды. Как почти касался губами его губ, когда Станниса охватила паника. Он помотал головой. Почему-то мысли о бородатом мужчине, который был старше его, не только не снимали возбуждение, но и усиливали его. 

Проворочавшись полночи без сна, Станнис не выдержал и все же поднялся на палубу в надежде, что холодный воздух приведет его в порядок. Море освещал и луна и звезды, разгоняя ночную темноту. Давос все так же стоял у руля. Выглядел он уставшим, и Станнис не мог его в этом упрекнуть. 

— Может, тебя все-таки сменить? — окликнул его Станнис, хотя сначала не собирался даже подходить к нему. 

— Не стоит, — появление Станниса Давоса совсем не удивило. — Может быть завтра, но не сейчас, не ночью. А тебе чего не спится? 

Станнис пожал плечами. Объяснять Давосу причины своей бессонницы он точно не собирался. К счастью, допытываться тот не стал. 

— Можешь полежать здесь, — сказал он.

— Почему полежать? — не понял Станнис. Он что, быстрее уснет под открытым небом на деревянных досках?

— Потому что лежа удобнее смотреть на звезды, — ответил Давос. 

— Зачем мне смотреть на звезды?

— Да потому что больше здесь заняться все равно нечем. То есть, ты можешь стоять или пройтись по палубе, скрутить канаты или поговорить со мной, но в любом случае ты будешь видеть звезды. А как по мне, так подобной красотой надо наслаждаться, не отвлекаясь на что-то другое. 

Станнис взглянул на небо. Действительно красиво: множество ярких точек усыпали небосвод от горизонта до горизонта, а их отражение в воде создавало ощущение, будто корабль находился не в море, а высоко в небе. Станнис не помнил, оказывался ли он когда-нибудь ночью в открытом море, а еще — когда в последний раз просто смотрел на звезды. Он уселся на палубу, но сидеть с задранной головой оказалось неудобно, и Станнис последовал совету и растянулся на палубе. Давос закрепил руль, сошел с мостика и улегся рядом. Сонливость как рукой сняло. Давос лежал не слишком близко, но Станнису казалось, что он чувствует тепло его тела. 

— Видишь вон те четыре звезды? — Давос поднял руку, задев Станниса.

— Фонарь матери, — выдавил тот.

Он не раз наблюдал звезды на уроках мейстера Крессена и даже хорошо в них разбирался, но близость Давоса заставляла мысли путаться, а сердце биться чаще. Однако уходить с палубы совсем не хотелось, напротив, хотелось придвинуться еще ближе, так, чтобы их руки касались друг дуга. 

— Эх, — вздохнул Давос. — А я-то собирался блеснуть умом. Обычно, когда я хочу произвести на женщину впечатление, я рассказываю ей о звездах. Признаться, больше я ни о чем и не умею говорить, ну разве что о море, но женщины не любят слушать о море. Звезды им кажутся более романтичными. 

— Но я-то не женщина, — заметил Станнис.

— Конечно нет, но это не значит, что я не хочу произвести впечатление. Однако сдается мне, в звездах ты разбираешься получше моего. Даже и не знаю, о чем тебе поведать. 

На самом деле Давос наверняка мог бы многое рассказать ему: о разных уголках Вестероса, о Вольных Городах, о том, как ускользать от морской стражи. У таких людей, как он, всегда имелась тысяча забавных и не очень историй, которыми они непременно пичкали окружающих. Но сейчас Станнис не хотел слушать о буднях контрабандиста и совсем не из-за того, что терпеть не мог подобные истории. 

— Почему ты меня спас? — наконец он задал вопрос, который мучил его все эти дни. — Почему вызволил из темницы? Я хочу знать не «зачем», а «почему». И не надо говорить про награду. До награды еще надо дожить, а ты человек нежадный и очень осторожный. Тебе было бы намного проще отсидеться в замке, но что-то же тебя подвигло наплевать на риск и отправиться вызволять неудачливого лорда, а потом помочь ему забрать младшего брата. 

Давос молчал. Станнис не надеялся, что тот скажет правду, к тому же кто знает, может, у него и не было никаких мотивов, а действовал он сгоряча, не подумав о последствиях. Однако Давос начал говорить, но его слова меньше всего походили на ответ.

— Ты когда-нибудь видел висельника? 

— Видел, — растерялся Станнис.

— И я видел, — сказал Давос. — Порой мне доводилось видеть пиратов, повешенных морской стражей прямо в порту. Иногда я специально приходил на казни, чтобы помнить — подобное может случиться и со мной. Так вот, я тебе скажу, висельник — зрелище не из приятных. Когда человек попадает в петлю, его лицо раздувается, почти как у утопленника, становится синим, а порой и черным. Язык вываливается, а глаза выпучиваются. Это мерзко и страшно. Когда лорд Тирелл взял Штормовой Предел, первое, что он стал делать — сооружать виселицу. Я поначалу решил не высовываться. Конечно, все слышали о контрабандисте, который привез в замок лук и рыбу, но в лицо меня знали единицы, да и тех посадили в тюрьму. И вот я отсиживался в маленькой комнатке для слуг, тихо, никому не мешая. Большого труда мне это не составляло, я привык быть незаметным. Не прошло и нескольких часов с того момента, как замок оказался под властью Тиреллов, а во дворе уже начали сооружать виселицу. Сомнений, кому именно она предназначалась, не возникало. И я вдруг представил, что в петле посреди двора на виду у всего замка болтается мальчишка-лорд, гордый, упрямый, который почти год держал осаду с горсткой людей. Который не сдался, когда его люди начали умирать. Который ел крыс и собственные сапоги. Который даже контрабандисту, что привез спасительную еду, не поверил на слово и заставил сначала самому отведать рыбу. Лишь убедившись, что она не отравлена, этот лорд велел накормить своих людей. Я представил его худое, измотанное осадой, но все еще красивое молодое лицо разбухшим и почерневшим. Его глаза — выпученными и остекленевшими. И я понял, что не хочу этого видеть. Вернее, не хочу, чтобы это вообще произошло. Поэтому я приготовил свою лодку, взял на кухне немного привезенной мной же еды и отправился вызволять гордого лорда из темницы. 

Давос замолчал, и Станнис не знал, что на это ответить. Выходит, не стремился непременно получить свою награду. Он хотел помочь Станнису, при том помочь не потому, что тот был его лордом. Бескорыстно. Просто так. Никто и никогда не заботился о Станнисе _просто так_. Возможно, родители или мейстер Крессен, но тем полагалось о нем заботиться. Давос же знал его не больше десяти дней, но несмотря на это волновался о его судьбе. Роберт не стал бы так рисковать из-за него, хоть и был его братом. 

— Выходит, награда тебе не нужна?

— Почему же? Я приму любую награду, которую ты _захочешь_ мне дать.

Станнис в очередной раз почувствовал, что Давос лежит к нему очень близко. 

— Предлагаешь заплатить тебе лично? — он сам не понял, как сказал это вслух.

И вроде бы в его словах не было ничего предосудительного, но Станнису они показались почти неприличными. Он, сам того не желая, покраснел, ему стало жарко. Внизу живота снова начало тянуть, и возбуждение поднималось, захватывая его с головой.

— Если пожелаешь. 

— Хочешь меня в качестве награды? 

Он собирался спросить презрительным тоном, но вопрос прозвучал словно приглашение. Как у него вообще язык повернулся такое произнести? В обществе леди он едва выдавливал из себя простые любезности, вроде «как вам погода?» или «вам идет это платье». Наверное, как раз в этом-то все и дело. Давос не был леди. Он быстро поднялся с места, перевернулся и оказался верхом на Станнисе. 

— Только если и ты _хочешь_. 

Станнис собрался ответить «нет», но это было бы ложью. Он хотел. Так сильно, как не хотел никогда раньше. Настолько, что готов был кричать об этом, благо его никто не услышал бы в море, кроме Ренли. Будить Ренли определенно не стоило, и Станнис крепче сжал зубы. 

Но Давос понял ответ и без слов. Он провел рукой вдоль тела Станниса, спустился к паху и легонько сжал пальцы. Возбужденный член отозвался почти болезненным наслаждением. Станнис тяжело застонал сквозь зубы и обхватил Давоса за шею. Он плохо представлял, что собирается делать, но сдерживаться просто не мог. Он прижимался к Давосу и терся об него, позволял его рукам забираться под рубаху и скользить по телу. Грубые мозолистые ладони ласкали спину Станниса, заставляя выгибаться навстречу, спускались ниже и крепко сжимали зад. Наконец Давос добрался до шнуровки на бриджах Станниса и высвободил его уже готовый взорваться член. 

— Ты позволишь?

Станнис быстро закивал. Он понятия не имел, о чем именно просил Давос, но был готов позволить ему _все_. Пусть потом станет стыдно, но сейчас он хотел оставаться с Давосом. Между тем, тот спустил собственные штаны и притянул Станниса ближе. Давос прижал свой возбужденный член к члену Станниса, обхватил их ладонью и начал двигать рукой в размеренном ритме. Станнис не знал, куда деваться от постыдного наслаждения. Словно бы он сам себя ласкал, но в то же время ощущения были совсем другие. Давос держал крепко и быстро двигал кулаком, но не настолько резко, чтобы дать разрядке наступить слишком скоро. Станнис подавался вперед, ловя его движения и толкаясь в кулак. 

Станнис не понял, сколько это длилось. Ему казалось — целую вечность, но в то же время считанные мгновенья. Разрядка вышла яркой, словно все звезды неба разом обрушились на него. Станниса трясло, в глазах потемнело, волна удовольствия накрыла его с головой. Когда он пришел в себя, то обнаружил, что лежит на палубе мокрый от пота и в перепачканной семенем одежде. Он покосился на Давоса. Тот привалился рядом и заправлял рубаху в штаны. Получил ли он свое удовольствие? Станнис надеялся, что да. Сам он этого не заметил, слишком уж сильным оказалось поглотившее его наслаждение. 

Станнис попытался восстановить дыхание, но все равно дышал хрипло и тяжело. Давос медленно водил пальцем по его запястью, и Станнис почему-то не стал отдергивать руку. Пока.

— Мне стоит пойти спать, — сказал он, когда мысли немного пришли в порядок. 

— Пожалуй, — кивнул Давос, но не сдвинулся с места. 

Станнис тоже остался лежать. Завтра предстояло снова заниматься кораблем, держать штурвал, чтобы дать Давосу возможность хоть немного отдохнуть, а также присматривать за Ренли. Нужно было выспаться, ведь до рассвета и так осталось совсем немного времени, но Станнис продолжал смотреть на звезды и держать Давоса за руку. 

— Ты с самого начала на это рассчитывал? — тихо спросил он. 

— Нет, — Давос наконец отпустил его и сел. — Не хочу врать, у меня были подобные мысли, но я никогда не стал бы требовать такой награды. Да и просить бы тоже не стал. Ты сам мне ее предложил. И знаешь, если тебе захочется повторить, ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне. А теперь иди спать. 

Давос встал и вернулся к рулю. Станнис попытался подняться — теперь сон навалился на него со всей силой и пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы встать на ноги. Однако он не сразу рухнул в постель-гамак. Лишь умывшись и проверив, все ли в порядке с Ренли, который крепко спал, Станнис улегся спать. Он не ответил на предложение Давоса повторить. Сегодня он позволил себе пусть приятную, но слабость. Больше такого не повторится. Закрывая глаза, Станнис понял, что снова сам себя обманывает. Ему очень хотелось продолжения. Что ж, возможно, он позволит себе несколько ночей с Давосом, но только в море. Когда они сойдут на землю, все закончится. 

Глава 4. Королевская Гавань

В Королевской Гавани Станнис бывал дважды, будучи ребенком, и оба раза она произвела на него сильное впечатление. Но эти воспоминания меркли перед тем, что он наблюдал сейчас. Порт был огромен. Огромен и мрачен. Корабли отчаливали и причаливали, матросы перекрикивались друг с другом и с соседними кораблями, гвалт с причала слышался в море далеко от берега. Многочисленные торговцы предлагали товар, шлюхи расхваливали свои прелести и умения, а крепкие парни обещали выполнить любую работу за скромную цену. На первый взгляд, жизнь в порту шла своим чередом, и все-таки Станнису казалось, что гавань словно накрыл полог, приглушающий цвета, звуки и запахи. «Страх», — понял Станнис. Все вокруг будто пропиталось страхом. Станнис встречал такие описания в книгах и никогда не понимал их, однако сейчас отчетливо это чувствовал. Хотя люди продолжали вести себя так, как привыкли, при этом они старались говорить чуть тише, двигаться чуть осторожней и, даже привлекая внимание к себе или своему товару, стремились быть чуть незаметнее, чем их соседи. 

— Ступай на корму, — прервал его размышления Давос. — На город еще успеешь наглазеться. 

Сам он тоже неуловимо изменился — стал сосредоточенным и мрачным. Возможно, он думал об удачной швартовке, но Станнис не видел его настолько взволнованным даже во время шторма. 

Единственным, кто не почувствовал гнетущей атмосферы, оказался Ренли. Он пребывал в полнейшем восторге: смотрел на все распахнутыми глазами, открыв от восхищения рот. Станнис даже начал беспокоиться, как бы, зазевавшись, Ренли не свалился за борт. Сам Станнис восторг брата не разделял. Порт Королевской Гавани, конечно, в разы превосходил порт Штормового Предела, но кроме большего количества разнообразных кораблей ничем особо не отличался. Такие же деревянные причалы, те же люди в грязной одежде, те же купцы и шлюхи.

Давос провел корабль мимо пузатых баркасов и длинных галей, вырулив к самой окраине, где ютились такие же небольшие суденышки. Роскошные корабли сменились на бедные, рядом с ними покачивались рыбацкие лодки. Ощутимо запахло тухлой рыбой и нечистотами. Зато теперь было лучше видно город. Прямо перед ними, возвышаясь над остальными домами, сияли купола Великой Септы Бейлора. Свет отражался в хрустале и рассыпался на множество лучей, отчего казалось, что купола светятся.

— Давай сходим в септу, — Ренли потянул Станниса за рукав. — Мейстер Крессен рассказывал, что это самая большая септа во всех Семи Королевствах. И самая красивая. Мы обязательно должны туда сходить.

Станнис поморщился. Удивительно, что Ренли вообще хоть что-то запомнил из уроков мейстера Крессена. Может быть, окажись они в столице при других обстоятельствах, Станнис и внял бы просьбе Ренли. Пусть он сам не верил в богов, но посмотреть на столь величественное здание стоило. Однако не сейчас. Не время было думать об этом, находясь во вражеском городе.

— Нет, — жестко ответил Станнис. — Мы должны как можно быстрее добраться до Роберта.

— Но Роберт никуда не денется, — насупился Ренли.

— Септа тем более, — отрезал Станнис. 

Насчет Роберта он не был так уверен, но не стал говорить об этом Ренли. Даже если не брать в расчет вариант, что Роберт может проиграть и погибнуть, его войска, скорее всего, не стоят на месте. Нужно будет разузнать, где они находятся сейчас и поспешить, чтобы застать их на месте. Правда, он не знал, каким образом будет добираться до них из столицы. Станнис надеялся, что в таком людном городе, как Королевская Гавань, не составит труда узнать о местоположении Роберта. Но вот что делать дальше? Давос выполнил свои обязательства, и дальше Станнису предстояло разбираться самому. Возможно, Давос еще мог бы им пригодиться. Например, доставить в Чаячий Город, если вдруг выяснится, что Роберт обосновался в землях Аррена, но Станнис не рассчитывал на подобный исход. Скорее всего, Роберт уже подходил к Королевкой Гавани, и добираться до него придется пешком, а в этом Давос им не помощник. К тому же, он и так много сделал для них с Ренли. 

Станнис угрюмо смотрел на приближающийся берег. Следовало продумать дальнейшие действия. Денег у него по-прежнему не было. Наверное, если бы он попросил Давоса вернуть то, что осталось от золотого дракона Ренли, тот бы согласился, но Станнису это казалось несправедливым. Эти деньги были лишь малой толикой того, что Давос заслужил. Станнис намеривался поступить так же, как в порту Штормового Предела — наняться на работу в местный трактир, заработать немного денег, а заодно и разузнать все о Роберте. 

Пока Станнис пребывал в раздумиях, Давос пришвартовался, завязал канаты и уже спускался на берег. Ренли помогал ему выгружать немногочисленные припасы.

— Поторопись, — крикнул Давос. — Город большой, идти далеко. Если мы хотим успеть до темна, нужно выдвигаться прямо сейчас. 

— Куда? — не понял Станнис.

— Блошиное Дно далеко от порта, а идти придется пешком.

Что такое Блошиное Дно, Станнис знал — самые бедные трущобы города. 

— Зачем нам в Блошиное Дно? — снова спросил Станнис.

Ему казалось, что гораздо удобней было бы снять комнату в доках, хотя, возможно, в Блошином Дне будет дешевле. 

— Я там живу, — ответил Давос. — Или вы собираетесь ночевать на улице, когда можно остановиться у меня?

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

Конечно, этот вариант был куда как лучше, чем искать комнату в трактире, расплачиваясь за нее собственным трудом, или ночевать на улице. Но Станнису было неловко, что он продолжает обременять Давоса собой и Ренли, едва ли не вынуждая того оказать им гостеприимство в собственном доме.

— А я думаю, это прекрасная идея, — Давос был непреклонен. 

— А Септа рядом? — вклинился Ренли.

— Нет, боюсь, что Септа совсем не рядом. И боюсь, что в Блошином Дне вообще нет ничего красивого, зато есть крыша над головой и горячая еда, а это, поверьте мне, не так уж и мало.

Станнис и сам это прекрасно понимал, поэтому только кивнул и, спустившись на причал, последовал за Давосом. Мысленно он пообещал себе, что все-таки потом наградит Давоса так, как тот того заслуживает. Рассуждения о награде повернули ход мыслей совсем в другую сторону. Станнис вспомнил вчерашнюю ночь и руки Давоса, который обнимал его. Станнис помотал головой, отгоняя назойливые воспоминания. Он пообещал себе, что все закончится, едва он сойдет с корабля. Будь у него выбор, он предпочел бы оставить Давоса и забыть о нем, но обстоятельства складывались иначе. Станнис изо всех сил пытался не привязаться к контрабандисту, которого и знал-то всего ничего, но, похоже, было уже поздно. Станнис понимал, что не собирается отпускать Давоса. Ему хотелось пойти с ним. Более того, ему хотелось, чтобы тот сопровождал его вплоть до лагеря Роберта. Однако Станнис не мог просить его об этом.

Несмотря на то, что Королевскую Гавань Станнис посещал дважды, он совсем не знал города. В первый раз он был несмышленым ребенком и почти ничего не запомнил. Во второй раз им с Робертом показали и Великую Септу, и Драконье Логово, и что-то еще, но тогда они передвигались в закрытой повозке и не видели городских зданий. Сейчас же столица предстала во всей «красе». Возможно, Давос намеренно вел их столь замысловатым путем по задворкам, и у Станниса сложилось впечатление, что весь город состоит из скопища узких грязных улиц, маленьких домов и сточных канав, с обилием полуголых женщин и чумазых детей. Но самым отвратительным был запах. Станнис запомнил его еще со времен последнего посещения Королевской Гавани. Где бы он ни бывал, ни один город или деревня не пахли _так_. Было сложно определить источник вони, в отличие от скотобойни, псарни или хлева. Казалось, что десяток омерзительных запахов — немытых тел, гниющего мяса, тухлой рыбы, испражнений людей и животных — смешался в один, и ни с чем не сравнимый смрад. Вдобавок ко всему, камнем были вымощены лишь центральные мостовые, дорожки в закоулках представляли собой вытоптанную землю. Погода стояла сухая и жаркая, грязь под ногами спеклась в плотную корку, но Станнис боялся даже представить, что здесь бывало, когда начинались дожди, ведь даже сейчас им то и дело попадались мутные дурно пахнущие лужи.

Чем дольше они шли, тем ужаснее становились улицы и лачуги. И без того тесные проулки становились еще уже, дома льнули друг к другу, каменные строения встречались все реже, уступив место деревянным. Все чаще попадались хлева и открытые скотные дворы, тут же располагались кожевенные мастерские и мясницкие лавки. 

Ренли шел, насупившись, и все время морщил нос, но вслух недовольства не выражал. Трижды им повстречались стражники — знаменитые золотые плащи. Каждый раз Станниса охватывала тревога, но стражи проходили мимо, не обращая на них никакого внимания. 

Когда Давос остановился, Станнис сперва не понял причину. Квартал, в котором они очутились, ничем не отличался от грязных закоулков, что они миновали раньше. Лишь когда Давос уверенно направился к одному из домов, Станнис догадался, что они пришли. Он с удивлением последовал за Давосом. Конечно, Станнис знал, что простые люди живут совсем не так, как знать или купцы, но все же плохо представлял себе разницу. Снаружи дом казался крошечным, должно быть, не больше одной скромной комнаты в Штормовом Пределе. Станнис никогда не был привередливым, но даже он не понимал, как можно жить в таком крошечном домике _постоянно_. 

Давос толкнул дверь — на ней не было засовов — и вошел внутрь. Оставшись на улице с Ренли, Станнис почувствовал себя совсем скверно и поспешил за Давосом. Внутри оказалось совсем не так, как ожидал Станнис. Действительно было тесно, но вместе с тем светло, чисто и уютно. Вездесущая вонь пробивалась и сюда, но казалась уже не такой отвратительной. Станнису почудилось, что ощущение страха, которое преследовало его весь путь, исчезло. Комната, куда они вошли, была очень маленькой, а кровати и сундуки у стен делали ее еще более тесной. В то же время она не выглядела нищей. Скромная бедность, но не нищета. Кровати застилали старые, однако добротные покрывала, на стенах красовались деревянная резьба, букеты высушенных цветов и вышивка. 

Несколько мгновений в доме царила тишина, а затем комната огласилась радостными криками, и к Давосу бросились детишки. Их оказалось трое, и все они повисли на Давосе. Станнис заметил, что старшему было лет десять, а младшему едва ли больше, чем Ренли. Сразу за детьми появилась женщина. Она вышла не то из соседней комнаты, не то с заднего двора и держала на руках малыша лет двух-трех. Она выглядела настороженной, но едва увидев Давоса, расплылась в счастливой улыбке. Давос опустил на пол детей и, сделав пару шагов навстречу, обнял и поцеловал женщину. 

Только в этот момент Станнис вспомнил слова приятеля Давоса из трактира о жене и детях. Конечно же, женщина была его женой. Словно прочитав его мысли, Давос обернулся и представил:

— Это моя жена Мария, а это, — он кивнул в сторону мальчишек, — мои сыновья: Дейл, Аллард, Маттос и Марик.

Давос чмокнул малыша в щеку. 

Наверное, Станнису следовало тоже представиться, хотя бы назвать имя, без громкой фамилии и титула, но язык словно прилип к небу. Станнис почему-то никак не мог перестать думать обо всех ночах, проведенных на палубе с Давосом. Сам того не желая, он покраснел до кончиков ушей. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что этого не заметят или спишут на смущение от первого знакомства. 

— Ты нашел новых матросов? — спросила женщина, глядя на Станниса, но тут же заметила Ренли. — Ты же не станешь брать в море такого маленького ребенка? 

— Пойдем-ка, я тебе кое-что объясню, — Давос снял с рук Марии мальчика и передал его старшему сыну, а жену повел к выходу. 

Станнис остался наедине с детьми, и это привело его в ужас. Он с родным-то братом плохо ладил, что уж говорить о чужих ребятишках. К тому же его не оставляло острое чувство стыда. Каждый раз, глядя на детей, он вспоминал, чем занимался с их отцом. Пекло! Почему Станнис не подумал об этом раньше, он ведь знал и о жене, и о детях Давоса. Но тогда, на корабле, это казалось каким-то призрачным, далеким, почти нереальным. Сейчас же он проклинал себя и свою похоть. Сколько раз он ругал Роберта за то, что тот думал членом, а не головой, и вот сейчас оказался в подобной ситуации. Как он теперь будет смотреть в глаза этой честной женщине и ее детям?

Дети Давоса оказались самостоятельней Ренли, хотя их возраст не слишком разнился. Они провели Станниса на кухню, и усадили за стол. 

— А вы теперь будете в команде отца? — спросил один из сыновей Давоса с нескрываемой завистью. — Нас отец пока с собой не берет.

— Нет, — ответил Станнис, пересиливая себя. — Он всего лишь доставил нас в столицу. 

— Мы шли из Штормового Предела, — радостно заявил Ренли. — И даже в шторм попали. Так трясло, я думал, лодка развалится. 

Дальше он принялся рассказывать, как самолично скручивал канаты, помогал держать руль и даже высматривал русалок за бортом. Никогда в жизни Станнис так не радовался болтливости Ренли. 

Давос и Мария вернулись быстро. Теперь уже женщина выглядела смущенной. Она попыталась поклониться, но Давос ее остановил. 

— Веди себя с ним, как с обычным человеком, — шепнул он. 

— Но можно ли…

— Нужно, — отрезал Давос. — Иначе одни боги ведают, что может случиться. Сама знаешь, каков нынешний король. Лучше покорми нас, мы проголодались с дороги.

Мария закивала и принялась быстро накрывать на стол, попутно отдавая распоряжения сыновьям. Станнис поражался, как ловко у нее получалось справляться со своими детьми, да еще вручить тарелки Ренли. Тот немедленно принялся рассказывать, что он умеет и мыть посуду, и подметать пол, и вообще не боится никакой работы. И даже Станнису нашлось дело — его отправили на задний двор за водой. Признаться, Станнис этому обрадовался. Голова шла кругом, и ему просто необходимо было сделать глоток свежего воздуха. На дворе воздух оказался не столь свежим, как ожидалось, однако очутившись в одиночестве, Станнис смог немного прийти в себя. 

Он оперся руками о край колодца и медленно выдохнул. Хотелось опустить голову прямо в ледяную воду, чтобы смыть тяжелое чувство вины. 

— Ведро обычно стоит за колодцем, — голос Давоса вывел его из оцепенения.

Станнис резко обернулся.

— Что ты ей рассказал?

— Все, — Давос пожал плечами.

— _Все_?

— Все, что полагается знать женщине, — спокойно ответил Давос. — О том, как я вас встретил, и зачем привез сюда. И, право слово, лучше бы лишний раз это не повторять. В городе полно шпионов. 

Станнис сжал зубы. Он хотел поговорить совсем о другом, а не о об их первой встрече или причинах приезда в Королевскую Гавань.

— У тебя есть жена, — стараясь сдержать злость в голосе, сказал он.

— Да, и что с того?

— То есть тебе это совсем не мешало?

— Чему именно?

— Тому… — Станнис запнулся и понизил голос. — Что было вчера, и позавчера, и в день шторма. 

Он чувствовал себя женой, выговаривавшей неверному мужу. Хотя нет, скорее любовницей, ревнующей к жене. Ужасное чувство, недостойное ни благородного лорда, ни мужчины. Однако Станнис ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не закричать. Ему хотелось хоть на немного перестать быть лордом, сбросить с себя груз ответственности и превратиться в обычного человека с обычными проблемами.

— Это другое, — Давос покачал головой.

— Неужели? Она же тебя любит.

— И я ее люблю.

— И при этом обманываешь?

Давос сделал шаг вперед, обхватил Станниса за плечи и пристально посмотрел в глаза.

— Это _совсем_ другое. Можно любить женщин, можно любить море, можно любить риск, а можно иногда любить мужчин. Все это _разные_ вещи. 

Станнис ужасно злился, но теперь не только на самого себя, но и на Давоса. 

— И часто у тебя бывает вот это «иногда»?

Он понимал, что ведет себя глупо, но сдерживаться не было ни сил, ни желания, слишком уж задели его слова Давоса. 

— Иногда, — повторил Давос.

Станнис горько рассмеялся. Ну да, глупо было полагать, что он единственный и неповторимый, его никто никогда не считал уникальным, с чего бы так думать контрабандисту, который знал его меньше месяца? 

— И сколько у тебя было таких, как я?

Не стоило спрашивать. С самого начала не стоило заводить этот разговор. Нужно было просто набрать воды из колодца и постараться сделать вид, что ничего не было. Но Станнис чувствовал, что остановиться уже не может. 

— Таких, как _ты_ , у меня _никогда_ не было, — тихо сказал Давос таким тоном, что Станнис ему сразу поверил. — Никогда, ни для одного человека на свете я не сделал то, что сделал для тебя. Не ради награды. Я люблю свою жену, я получал удовольствие от женщин и мужчин, которые у меня были помимо Марии, но ты… Ты это совсем другое. Я бы предложил тебе остаться здесь. Не в этом доме, но где-нибудь совсем рядом, ходить со мной в море, забыть о том, кто ты есть. Но ты, конечно, не согласишься. Это мне в тебе и нравится — верность, стойкость, сила духа. 

Он обхватил лицо Станниса ладонями, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Ругая себя последними словами, Станнис обнял Давоса и ответил на поцелуй. Забавно, но это был их первый поцелуй. Во время морского путешествия они ограничивались объятьями и прикосновениями. Проклятье, ведь Станнис пообещал себе, что все прекратится, едва он ступит на сушу, но сейчас не хотел отпускать Давоса. Его не беспокоило даже то, что их могли увидеть Ренли или кто-то из семьи Давоса.

Давос наконец отпустил его и как ни в чем небывало закинул ведро в колодец. 

— Ночь я проведу на корабле, — сказал он. — Здесь все равно не хватит места, да и в порту у меня остались кое-какие дела. А утром я собираюсь пройтись по нескольким местам, послушать сплетни и разузнать то, что может тебе помочь. 

Станнис рассеянно кивнул.

— А дальше уже решим, что делать, — Давос перелил воду из колодезного ведра в другое. — Можешь присоединиться ко мне.

— Не стоит, — ответил Станнис. 

— Может, ты и прав. Но я все равно буду тебя ждать.

Давос направился в дом, и Станнису ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним.

На ужин была жидкая похлебка из ячменя, морковки и крохотных кусочков какого-то мяса. 

— Не знаю, будете ли вы есть такое, — пролепетала Мария. Она ужасно смущалась. Хотя Давос и велел ей вести себя как обычно, она все время краснела и иногда заикалась. — Мы живем небогато. То есть, по правде сказать, совсем бедно. Это… из голубя. 

— Я никогда не пробовал голубей, — Ренли первый потянулся за чашкой. — Но я ел крыс. Курица, конечно, вкуснее, но крысы тоже ничего. Вкуснее, чем сапоги. 

— Так и есть, — буркнул Станнис, принимая свою тарелку. В кои-то веки он был согласен с братом. 

Похлебка оказалась действительно вкусной. Если бы ему не сказали, он никогда бы не заподозрил в мясном бульоне голубятину. «Вот что значит женская рука», — подумал Станнис. 

— У нас не так много места, — снова смутилась Мария. — Ренли мы положим с мальчиками, втроем на одной кровати они поместятся, но вам придется спать на улице. Вы не волнуйтесь, я повешу на заднем дворе гамак, он удобный, да и ночи сейчас стоят теплые. Или вы можете заночевать вместе с Давосом на корабле.

— Нет, — резко ответил Станнис. 

— Конечно-конечно, — Мария быстро закивала, должно быть, посчитала, что оскорбила Станниса этим предложением. — Если хотите, я могу уступить вам свою кровать.

— Не нужно, — Станнис почувствовал себя виноватым, не стоило ему так грубо отвечать. — Меня вполне устроит гамак во дворе. 

— Я тоже хочу в гамак, — вмешался Ренли.

— Нет, ты будешь спать в доме! — отрезал Станнис. 

Боги, должно быть, Мария была святой женщиной, раз легко управлялась сразу с четырьмя детьми.

— Но может… — замялась она, видимо посчитав, что нельзя просто так отказать маленькому лорду.

— Не надо, — прервал ее Давос. — На улице ребенку будет все-таки холодно. Да и думаю, ему веселее переночевать с мальчиками. Они и поиграют, и наболтаются вдоволь.

— У нас хорошие игрушки, — заявил один из сыновей Давоса. — Нам отец их сам вырезал.

— Мне брат тоже вырезал оленя, — встрепенулся Ренли. — Только мне не разрешили его взять с собой.

Станнис ушел спать первым, хотя солнце только клонилось к закату. Он забрался в гамак, приготовленный для него на заднем дворе, и попытался уснуть, хотя Ренли еще болтал с сыновьями Давоса, а сам Давос пока оставался дома. Заснуть не получалось. Станнис злился на себя. Почему он так отчаянно ревновал Давоса? Ведь тот ему никто и ничего не должен. То, что они тискали друг друга в долгом морском переходе, ничего не значило. Они выпустили пар, не более того. Почему же Станнис так отвратительно себя чувствовал? Почему его так раздражала милая и добрая Мария? Почему он считал себя виноватым перед ней и ее детьми? Почему, когда погасла свеча в окне, Станнис все-таки выбрался из гамака и прошел через дом? 

Он встретил Давоса у входа. Наверное, следовало дать ему уйти — Станнис не решился бы идти ночью через незнакомый город, но все же накинул плащ и замер у двери. 

— Я иду с тобой, — негромко сказал он.

— Уверен? 

— Был бы не уверен — не стоял бы здесь. 

Давос кивнул, вернулся в комнату, поцеловал детей и что-то тихо сказал жене. Станнис не видел в темноте, но был уверен, что он поцеловал и ее. Как он так может: сейчас целует жену, а совсем скоро станет целовать его? Или, может, это и вправду другое? Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось думать об этом. Он позволит себе еще одну ночь. Одну _настоящую_ ночь. И он не станет думать ни о жене Давоса, ни о своем брате, который, конечно, пришел бы в ярость, если бы узнал... Ни о богах, которые прокляли бы его, если бы существовали. 

Они шли молча. Станнис не пытался запомнить дорогу, для него все улицы выглядели одинаковыми. Он боялся потерять Давоса среди толпы в сумерках, но к вечеру людей стало меньше. Путь казался бесконечно долгим, однако, когда перед ними выросла городская стена, Станнис поразился, как быстро они до нее дошли. К причалу, где был пришвартован корабль Давоса, они вышли уже в полной темноте. 

— Если хочешь, можешь переночевать внизу, я не стану тебя тревожить, — сказал Давос, едва они оказались на палубе.

— Я не за тем сюда пришел, — ответил Станнис. — Спускайся в трюм.

— Уверен?

— В трюм.

Это было непривычно. Они ласкали друг друга на корабле по ночам, но всегда на палубе, лежа на жестких досках. В трюме тоже не было постели, зато в избытке — парусина и одеяла. Давос закрыл за собой люк. Когда они были в открытом море, им приходилось скрываться только от Ренли, а сейчас их окружало множество людей: порт кишел рабочими, матросами, торговцами и просто случайными прохожими, а на соседних кораблях несли вахту дежурные команды. Но, несмотря на это, Станнис в первый раз ощутил, что они с Давосом остались наедине, отгородившись от всего мира. 

Давос подошел ближе и попытался обнять его.

— Всего один раз, — Станнис уперся ладонью ему в грудь. — А потом мы об этом забудем. 

— Один раз, — Давос кивнул. — Но я не стану этого забывать. 

— Да что ты вообще во мне нашел? — не выдержал Станнис. 

— Не знаю, — Давос накрыл его ладонь своей. — Просто, похоже, я в тебя…

— Не хочу слушать.

Станнис притянул его к себе и впился губами в губы. Так уж случилось, что раньше ему не доводилось целоваться, если не считать быстрого поцелуя у колодца на заднем дворе. Но тогда Давос целовал его, а сейчас роли поменялись. Было… неплохо. Станнис не сказал бы, что столь прекрасно, как описывалось в книгах или как рассказывали другие, но вполне неплохо. 

Давос вытянул его рубаху из бриджей и забрался под нее руками. Станнис вздрогнул от его прикосновений. Эти прикосновения были другими. Когда они плыли посреди ночного моря, Давос ласкал его совсем не так. Сейчас прикосновения были медленными и очень бережными, словно тот хотел узнать каждый дюйм тела Станниса, изучить и запомнить. Поначалу Станнис чувствовал себя неловко. Там, в море, было только жгучее желание, резкие движения и долгожданная развязка. Сейчас же Давос гладил его, ласкал, заставляя прижаться как можно ближе, и Станнис не знал, как отвечать на эти ласки. Ему хотелось действовать, но что именно нужно делать, он не представлял. Его ладони все еще сжимали рубаху Давоса, и Станнис потянул ее вверх, заставляя того поднять руки и выпутаться из одежды. Давос тут же оторвался от Станниса и несколькими движениями стянул рубаху и с него, а затем снова обнял.

Давос целовал его в шею, плечи, слегка прикусывал мочку уха, отчего Станниса пробивала дрожь. Он зарылся ладонью в волосы Давоса и подставлялся под поцелуи. Другой рукой он водил по его пояснице, не решаясь спуститься ниже. Давос же, похоже, стеснения не испытывал. Он гладил Станниса по спине, бокам, скользил ладонью по груди и разминал соски, а затем спустился ниже и забрался руками в его бриджи.

Внезапно Давос отстранился и толкнул Станниса к ящикам, укрытым парусиной.

— Садись.

— Зачем? — не понял Станнис.

Ему казалось, что в нужный момент придется лечь, а вовсе не сесть. Давос не стал объяснять, а просто сдернул с него штаны и рывком усадил на ящик. Прежде, чем Станнис успел задать очередной вопрос, Давос опустился перед ним на колени и взял уже давно стоящий член в рот. Станнис едва не задохнулся от неожиданности и нахлынувших ощущений. Он много слышал о подобном, да и Роберт часто рассказывал, как это хорошо, когда тебе сосут. Оказалось, рассказы не шли ни в какое сравнение с действительностью. То ли Давос был мастером в этом деле, то ли Станнис слишком неопытен, но от каждого движения по телу пробегала горячая волна удовольствия. Станнис прикусил губу, чтобы не закричать и не кончить раньше времени. Все-таки он решил провести с Давосом всю ночь и ни в чем себе не отказывать. 

— Стой, — Станнис толкнул голову Давоса. — Подожди. Мне надо отдышаться, иначе я просто… Дай мне немного времени. 

Давос кивнул и уселся на пол у его ног, но бездействовать не стал. Сначала он стянул со Станниса сапоги, а затем — бриджи. 

— Ты думал, чего именно хочешь? — спросил Давос.

Станнис не думал, но сейчас был готов на все.

— Все, что пожелаешь, — ответил он.

Если Давос сейчас начнет расспрашивать, готов ли он, хорошо ли он подумал, Станнис просто уйдет. Но Давос лишь снова кивнул и принялся быстро сбрасывать с себя оставшуюся одежду. Станнис наблюдал за ним, как завороженный. Пока они были в море, он не раз сжимал его член, но раздетым видел впервые — обычно все происходило при свете звезд, в полном облачении, лишь приспуская штаны. Видеть обнаженного Давоса было странно, но вопреки здравому смыслу Станнису это нравилось. Интересно, стал бы он так же жадно рассматривать, окажись на месте Давоса женщина. Станнис вовсе не был уверен. Ему нравилось поджарое тело Давоса, его широкие плечи, его заросшая жесткими волосами грудь, его толстый, налитый кровью член. 

Давос порылся в одном из ящиков и достал небольшую бутыль. «Масло», — догадался Станнис. Он прекрасно понимал, для чего оно нужно. Наверное, еще не поздно было отказаться, но он продолжал сидеть и пристально наблюдать, как Давос опустился на колени и плеснул немного масла себе на руки. Одной ладонью он обхватил член Станниса и медленно, размеренно заскользил по нему, другую же подсунул под него, проникая скользкими пальцами между ягодицами и упираясь ими в его вход. Станнис тяжело сглотнул и откинулся чуть назад, шире разведя ноги, чтобы Давосу было удобней. 

Давос не торопился. Он медленно двинул рукой, проникнув пальцем в Станниса, снова взял его член в рот и принялся посасывать головку. Почти сразу Давос добавил второй палец, но едва двигал ими, лишь слегка надавливал, словно массируя изнутри. Странно, но это было приятно. Хотя Станнис плохо понимал, что именно доставляет ему удовольствие: язык Давоса на его члене или пальцы Давоса внутри него. В какой-то момент Станнис перестал кусать собственные губы и застонал. Хриплый стон показался ему намного бесстыднее, чем те влажные звуки, с которыми Давос захватывал ртом его член. Станнис вдруг подумал, что хочет услышать, как стонет Давос. 

Он снова толкнул его, на этот раз заставляя не просто отстраниться, но и откинуться назад. Краем сознания он подумал, что стоило бы постелить на пол парусину, но промелькнувшая мысль быстро исчезла. Давос растянулся на полу, а Станнис устроился на нем верхом. Сначала он чуть наклонился вперед, прижимаясь своим членом к его, и принялся двигаться, как делал это раньше, в море. Но давно испробованного способа казалось мало, Станнис хотел испытать нечто новое. Он приподнялся так, чтобы член Давоса уперся ему в зад, и попробовал опуститься на него. Получилось не сразу. Член скользил, упирался во вход, но тут же соскальзывал в сторону. Станнис попытался расслабиться. Он обхватил член Давоса рукой и направил в себя. Давос осторожно придерживал его за ягодицы, чуть разведя их в стороны. 

Проникновение вышло болезненным. Слишком уж большой член был у Давоса, и слишком узкое отверстие у Станниса. Но тот не боялся боли. Он медленно опускался на член Давоса, пока тот не оказался в нем целиком. Давос не пытался двигаться, он неторопливо скользил ладонью по члену Станниса, а другой рукой гладил его по животу, поднимался выше к груди, массировал соски и снова спускался к животу. Сколько времени Станнис провел без движения, он не знал, но в какой-то момент Давос все-таки начал легонько подаваться вперед и назад, заставляя член скользить внутри Станниса. 

Станнис зашипел, но сопротивляться не стал — в конце концов, он сам этого хотел. Давос двигался медленно, осторожно, заставляя Станниса вздрагивать. Неприятные ощущения не прошли, но теперь к ним присоединилось что-то еще — едва различимое удовольствие. Станнис положил руки Давосу на грудь, опираясь на него и одновременно удерживая на месте, и начал сам подниматься и вновь опускаться на его член. Давос тяжело дышал, по его лицу стекали капли пота, и почему-то эта картина возбуждала намного больше, чем вид Давоса с его членом во рту.

Давос сжимал кулак на члене Станниса, и, двигаясь вперед, тот проникал в кулак Давоса, а двигаясь назад — насаживался на его член. Внутри все горело, отдаваясь болезненным удовольствием. Давос все быстрее двигал рукой, заставляя Станниса стонать и выгибаться. «Медленнее», — пронеслось в голове, но сказать это вслух он не успел. Давос крепко сжал его член, и Станнис задрожал, изливаясь. Тело тут же обмякло, будто из него вынули все кости, и Станнис повалился на Давоса. Когда он пришел в себя, Давос тяжело дышал, а по бедрам стекали горячие капли. 

«Надо бы искупаться», — подумал Станнис, но тут же уронил голову на грудь Давоса и заснул. 

Станнис проснулся и не смог понять — наступило ли утро или за бортами корабельного трюма все еще стоит ночь. Он поворочался — Давоса рядом не было. Тяжело поднявшись, Станнис осмотрелся. Он был заботливо укрыт куском парусины, а его вещи аккуратно сложены. К счастью, в трюме все еще оставалась бочка с водой, и Станнис смог вымыться. После сегодняшней ночи это было просто необходимо. 

Станнис думал, что найдет Давоса на палубе, но вместо него обнаружил там одного из его сыновей. Мальчишке было не больше десяти, но он довольно ловко справлялся с канатами и прочими снастями. Станнис очень надеялся, что тот пришел недавно и не успел застать их с Давосом, спящими в обнимку. 

— Доброе утро, — приветливо сказал мальчик. Судя по всему, никаких дурных мыслей у него не возникло. — Отец ушел по делам и велел дождаться, пока ты проснешься, а затем проводить до дома. Держи. 

Он протянул Станнису тряпичный сверток, в котором оказались ломоть хлеба и луковица. Видимо, любовь к луку была у них семейная. Станнис съел скромный завтрак, пока мальчишка приводил корабль в порядок: что-то подкручивал, сворачивал и подтягивал. Однако после того, как Станнис покончил с едой, они не отправились домой к Давосу. Мальчишка с таким рвением занимался кораблем, что Станнис был просто вынужден остаться и помочь ему. К тому времени, как они закончили, солнце уже высоко стояло над горизонтом, и снова хотелось есть. 

В этот раз к дому Давоса они шли совсем другим путем — по широким, мощеным улицам, мимо богатых особняков, шумных торговых рядов и величественных септ. В трущобы они вышли неожиданно. Только что вокруг тянулись стройные ряды каменных зданий, и вот уже их сменили знакомые низенькие домики, льнущие друг к другу в немыслимой тесноте. 

Они явились как раз к обеду. Мария уже разливала по чашкам ароматно дымящуюся похлебку. Ренли почти не обратил внимания на Станниса, Лишь кинул мимолетное «привет» и снова вернулся к тарелке. Может, стоит оставить его здесь? Высылать иногда немного денег, чтобы его кормили не только голубями. Додумать эту мысль Станнис не успел. Едва он вошел в дом, как Давос тут же подхватил его под руку и поволок на задний двор. Судя по взволнованному лицу, он явно разузнал важные новости. 

— Выяснил что-нибудь? — спросил Станнис шепотом. Вряд ли их могли услышать, но он все равно не решался говорить громко. 

— Не то слово, — Давос был серьезен как никогда. — Весь город бурлит. Говорят, предатель и бунтовщик Роберт Баратеон разбил королевскую армию и уже готовится взять столицу.

— Это правда?!

— Про разгром армии? Скорее всего да, в этом все единодушны. Про взятие столицы — вряд ли. Иначе бы уже вовсю укрепляли стены и собирали рекрутов, а мирный люд бежал бы из города, пока есть возможность. Но нет, на улицах спокойно. Говорят, принц с армией дорнийцев уже на подходе, и, конечно же, разобьет мятежного лорда. 

— Где сейчас Роберт?

— Город называется Каменная Септа, но кто знает, как долго он там пробудет.

— Значит, мы выступаем немедленно.

Станнис попытался развернуться, но Давос поймал его за руку. 

— Подожди. Это очень опасно. Остатки королевской армии идут то ли к столице, то ли на север — риск нарваться на них очень велик. 

— И что с того? Я должен добраться до Роберта, пока не грянула битва. Я хочу встать рядом с ним и, если потребуется, погибнуть, а не смотреть на его труп, потому что задержался на день, — Станнис попытался высвободить руку, но Давос держал крепко. — Если ты думаешь, что я соглашусь сидеть здесь и ждать непонятно чего, то глубоко ошибаешься.

— Я на это не рассчитывал, — вздохнул Давос. — Но послушай меня! Каждый день в море для меня риск, я не понаслышке знаю, что такое опасность, Я всегда придерживаюсь правила — если не получается миновать морскую стражу, то выбери путь, где меньше всего ее кораблей. 

— И где меньше всего кораблей? — метафору Станнис понял. Говорили, что его невозможно переубедить, но советы он принимал всегда. 

— Как ни странно, на реке, — сказал Давос, выпуская его руку. — Если выдать себя за рыбаков и идти на запад по Черноводной, то мы выплывем как раз к Каменной Септе. Если, конечно, люди короля не схватят нас раньше. 

Станнис молчал. Мысль была, безусловно, здравая, вот только Давос снова вызвался стать их проводником. Станнису это не нравилось. Отчасти потому, что он решил разорвать с Давосом все отношения, а отчасти потому, что не хотел подвергать его жизнь опасности. 

— Я не могу просить тебя об этом.

— А ты и не просишь.

— Ты сам сказал, что это опасно.

— Быть бедняком — опасно, промышлять контрабандой — опасно, жить под властью Безумного Короля — опасно. Да и просто жить — опасно. Отправляясь с тобой, я хотя бы послужу благой цели. Да и кто защитит тебя, кроме меня?

Станнис усмехнулся — хорош защитник, сам же признавался когда-то, что ножом умеет разве что веревки резать. Пекло, как же не хотелось с ним расставаться. Но у Станниса был долг перед семьей и братом.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он. — Но мы отправляемся немедленно. 

— Ночью, — поправил Давос.

— Ночью, — со вздохом согласился Станнис. 

Ужин прошел в напряженном молчании, как будто все чувствовали приближение опасности. Даже Ренли не болтал как обычно и ел молча. Прощание вышло скомканным и серьезным, будто их провожали на верную смерть. Впрочем, Станнис знал, что, скорее всего, больше не увидит ни Марию, ни ее детей. Он не испытывал от этого разочарования, однако очень надеялся вернуть ей мужа в целости и сохранности. Ренли обнимался с мальчишками и обещал непременно еще приехать в гости. И привезти с собой игрушек. И много еды. И еще тренировочные мечи, чтобы можно было устроить шуточный турнир.

— Будешь возиться, так и останешься здесь, — пробурчал Станнис, когда Ренли в очередной раз вернулся к мальчикам, чтобы что-то дорассказать. 

Мария попрощалась со всеми, даже обняла Станниса, отчего он почувствовал себя ужасно неловко и поспешил скорее выйти на улицу и там дождаться Давоса с Ренли. 

Где Давос раздобыл лодку, Станнис не знал. То ли купил, то ли украл, то ли она раньше принадлежала ему. Лодка была чуть больше той, на которой они покинули Штормовой Предел. В ней были сети и прочие рыбацкие снасти.

— Умеешь с этим обращаться? — спросил Давос, кивнув на свернутую сеть. Станнис лишь покачал головой. — Я тоже. Будем надеяться, что нам не придется доказывать, что мы рыбаки. 

— Сколько плыть до этой Каменной Септы?

Давос пожал плечами. 

— Если грести, не переставая — дней пять, если отдыхать — больше. Это, конечно, если нас не остановят в пути. Можно еще поставить парус, но это будет подозрительно, зачем рыбакам скорость?

— Значит, идем на веслах, — сказал Станнис.

Он устроился на сетях, Ренли привалился к его боку и затих. Давос сел за весла. У Станниса вдруг возникло ощущение, что они все еще в Штормовом Пределе, идут по заливу, полному вражеских галей. Однако в этот раз луна светила ярко, город не переставал шуметь даже ночью — на пристани то и дело раздавались выкрики и брань матросов, и иллюзия быстро рассеялась. Почему-то, несмотря на шум и лунный свет, уснуть оказалось гораздо проще, чем в ночь побега. 

Когда он проснулся, то не сразу понял, где находится. Вокруг было море. Неужели ему все приснилось, и сейчас контрабандист вывозит их из замка? Станнис помотал головой. Должно быть, это отголоски вчерашних мыслей. Он сел в лодке. По правую руку виднелся берег, по левую до горизонта тянулась вода. Станнис знал, что Черноводная — широкая река, но думал, что она такая лишь в заливе. Впрочем, уже к вечеру противоположный берег стал отлично виден. Станнис потребовал, чтобы они плыли дальше, не останавливаясь на привал, и Давос согласился. Он сошел с весел, уступив свое место Станнису. С одной стороны, не стоило слишком долго задерживаться на одном месте, на берегу их могли подстерегать разбойники. Впрочем, и у разбойников могли быть лодки, однако обнаружить их на реке было гораздо проще, а также избежать расставленных ловушек или засады. С другой стороны, Станнису не хотелось останавливаться на ночлег. Ведь непременно придется готовить ужин, потом ложиться спать. Конечно же, Давос уляжется рядом и укроет его своим плащом. И прижмется ближе, словно для того, чтобы согреть. Станнис зло стиснул зубы и заработал веслами быстрее. На самом деле ему бы хотелось подобного исхода ночи, но он пообещал себе, что забудет Давоса. Не получалось. Может быть, стоило поступить так же, как он: расстаться, но помнить? Ведь не смотря ни на что, дни в компании Давоса были лучшими за последний год. А возможно, и за всю жизнь Станниса.

— Станнис…

Такого жалобного голоса у Ренли Станнис никогда не слышал. Он открыл глаза. Пекло, кажется, он все-таки заснул, хорошо хоть не утопил весла. Но на веслах сидел Давос, и Станнис смутно припомнил, как они менялись ночью. Солнце еще не взошло, но ночная темнота уже рассеялась, воздух стал прозрачным и бледным. Тишину нарушали голоса и плеск воды. Станнис осмотрелся. На берегу стоял небольшой отряд, человек из двадцати, в легкой броне. Лучники натягивали тетиву, а один из всадников сделал жест приблизиться к берегу. 

— Как далеко мы от истока? — тихо спросил Станнис.

— Достаточно далеко, — ответил Давос, показывая, что собирается править к берегу. — Стрелы достанут?

— Достанут, — кивнул Станнис. 

Давос медленно повел лодку к берегу. Знамен или гербов на одежде солдат Станнис не заметил. Возможно, их и вовсе не было. Кожаная броня и плащи пестрели всеми оттенками коричневого, однако отряд был слишком хорошо вооружен и дисциплинирован для простых бандитов. Возможно, это были разведчики, но чьи? Королевских войск или армии Роберта? Как они поступят с попавшимися рыбаками?

Лодка ткнулась носом в берег, один из всадников спустился к ним. Он не обнажил меч, однако лучники продолжали держать нацеленные на них луки.

— Кто вы? — спокойным тоном спросил всадник.— Простые рыбаки, милорд, — Давос поклонился.

Станнис неловко кивнул, не сводя взгляда с лица всадника. Оно казалось ему знакомым. Он уже встречал этого человека, и сейчас силился вспомнить имя, а главное, какую сторону он занял в восстании.

— Идете из Королевской Гавани? — продолжил тот.

— Да, милорд.

— Войско видели?

— Нет, милорд, — честно ответил Давос. Действительно, никаких солдат на реке они не встретили.

— Сир Астор, — вдруг подал голос Ренли.

Всадник удивленно повернул голову. Станнис по-прежнему не мог вспомнить, кто перед ним. Должно быть, какой-то мелкий лорд или межевой рыцарь. 

— Я тебя знаю?

— Вы гостили у нас, когда праздновали именины Роберта. Вы еще рассказывали мне сказку про медведя.

Тот нахмурился. 

— Я Ренли Баратеон из дома Баратеонов, — голос у Ренли дрожал, но глаза были сухими. — А это мой старший брат Станнис.

Сир Астор перевел взгляд на Станниса.

— Мейс Тирелл объявил о казни как Станниса, так и Ренли Баратеонов, — сообщил он Станнису.

— Он соврал, потому что и Станнис, и Ренли Баратеоны сейчас стоят перед вами, — сказал Станнис.

— Мы слышали, что в разных местах Вестероса объявилось пять Станнисов и трое Ренли.

— Но вы же меня помните, — не сдавался Ренли.

Сир Астор замялся.

— Мальчик, которого я помню, действительно очень похож на тебя. Опустите луки, — обратился он к свои людям. — Отвезем их к милорду Роберту. Пусть он решает. 

Ренли расплылся в улыбке. Почему-то Станнис не разделял его радости. 

Эпилог

— То есть ты благополучно просрал Штормовой Предел.

Станнис стиснул зубы. Чего-то подобного он и ожидал. И именно в такой форме. 

— У меня было мало людей, все припасы вышли, и…

— И вас по-прежнему охраняли крепкие высокие стены. Все, что от тебя требовалось, это сидеть и не высовываться. А теперь мне придется ко всему прочему отбивать еще и собственный родовой замок. 

Роберт явно хотел сказать «я в тебе разочарован», но разочароваться можно лишь в том, на кого возлагал надежды. Роберт же никогда не считал Станниса хорошим воином. Наверное, он с самого начала предполагал такой исход. 

— Давай поговорим наедине, и я все объясню, — сказал Станнис. 

Оправдываться на глазах у нескольких десятков человек, среди которых были лорды, рыцари, вольные всадники, оруженосцы и даже обычные слуги, ему совершенно не хотелось. К тому же собраться с мыслями было проще, когда на Станниса не таращилась целая толпа. Он бы рассказал и о голоде, который продолжался почти целый год, и об огромной армии Тирелла против его ничтожного гарнизона, и о предателях. Но, похоже, Роберта это не интересовало.

— Мне хватает и того, что в моем замке пируют враги. Впрочем, это не важно. Я намереваюсь убить Рейегара Таргариена и разбить его армию. И когда я это сделаю, предатели сами склонят передо мной колени.

«А если ты проиграешь, то будет все равно, кто какими замками владеет», — подумал Станнис. 

Роберт поправил доспехи и взял свой рогатый шлем. Войско принца Рейегара, пришедшее с юга, объединилось с остатками разбитой королевской армии и двигалось к ним. Роберт, не желавший ждать ни дня, велел выступить навстречу. Ему не терпелось сойтись с ненавистным врагом один на один.

Станнис прибыл как раз к концу военного совета, когда Роберт отдал приказ готовиться к выступлению. На самом деле Станнису невероятно повезло, что на их лодку наткнулся ушедший далеко вперед от основных войск разведывательный отряд Роберта, а не дозорные патрули Таргариенов. Впрочем, когда Станниса привели к Роберту, у того было такое выражение лица, что он решил, сейчас брат скажет: «Я не знаю этих оборванцев».

— Я могу присоединиться к тебе, — Станнис перегородил дорогу собравшемуся выходить из шатра Роберту. — Сражаться рядом с тобой.

— Ты видел себя со стороны? — усмехнулся Роберт. — Можешь поверить мне на слово, зрелище печальное. Сомневаюсь, что ты вообще сможешь поднять меч. Сиди в лагере и не высовывайся, а когда я одержу победу, мы обо всем поговорим. 

Роберт отодвинул его с дороги и вышел, за ним последовали остальные лорды. Лишь Джон Аррен задержался. 

— Прости брату его грубость, — обратился он к Станнису. — Он грезил этой битвой несколько лет. Да и последние дни прошли как на иголках. На самом деле он рад тебя видеть, он ведь считал вас с Ренли погибшими. Естественно, что он не хочет потерять вас по-настоящему. А ты измотан осадой и побегом, так что лучше оставайся в лагере. Отдохни, приди в себя и помолись богам за победу своего брата.

Он хлопнул Станниса по плечу и последовал за остальными. 

Что делать в лагере, когда все воины отправились на битву, Станнис не знал. У него возникло ощущение, что он снова заперт в замке, хоть вокруг не было ни стен, ни врагов. Единственным знакомым человеком во всем лагере оставался Давос. Если, конечно, он не забрал свою награду и не сбежал от греха подальше. Станнис направился к шатру, который теперь должен был стать его жилищем, не надеясь застать поблизости Давоса, однако тот ждал его внутри. 

— Почему ты все еще здесь? — проворчал Станнис, откинув полог.

Интересно, кого отсюда выселили в угоду брату лорда? В шатре стояли застеленная походная кровать, пара добротных стульев и стол, уставленный блюдами с едой. 

— Мне уйти? — Давос поднялся со стула.

— Нет, я имел в виду… — Станнис тяжело опустился на кровать, мысли в голове путались. — Тебе заплатили?

— Да, — Давос запнулся и добавил. — Милорд.

Это прозвучало странно. Станнис совсем отвык от такого обращения, тем более из уст Давоса. Он понимал, что это правильно, по почему-то хотелось, чтобы Давос снова называл его по имени. Но, конечно, теперь это было невозможно. 

— Тогда почему сразу не ушел? 

— Хотел попрощаться. Хотел взглянуть на вас еще раз. Мы ведь больше не увидимся, если, конечно, у вас нет лишнего места рыцаря, — Давос коротко усмехнулся. — Простите меня и не держите зла.

Он сделал несколько быстрых шагов, рывком поднял Станниса на ноги и притянул к себе. Их губы встретились, и Станнис, почти не раздумывая, ответил на поцелуй. В этот момент ему было совершенно все равно, что в шатер мог войти кто угодно. Когда Давос отстранился, Станнис почти отчаянно потянулся к нему. 

— Прости, — повторил Давос, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу. — Я обещал, что это не повторится, но это сильнее меня. Надо было просто взять награду и уйти, так было бы лучше. Тебе в первую очередь. Прости, что снова обращаюсь на «ты». Но я не мог просто уйти. Прости. 

Он отступил на шаг, поправил плащ и поклонился. 

— Прощайте, милорд. Дай боги, еще встретимся. Я буду помнить вас, и вы иногда вспоминайте обо мне. Не часто. Прощайте. 

Давос развернулся и пошел к выходу. Станнис прикрыл глаза. Шаг… Он должен его отпустить. Еще шаг... Это неправильно. Следующий шаг... В пекло все! Этот человек спас ему жизнь. Дважды. Этот человек заботился о нем, как никто и никогда прежде. Этого человека Станнис… Станнис не хотел с ним расставаться, и забери его Иные, он мог себе это позволить. 

— Стой, — собственный голос показался ему чужим. — Никуда ты не пойдешь.

— Милорд? — Давос обернулся, приподняв полог. 

— Ты достойно послужил дому Баратеонов, — сказал Станнис. — Ты поддержал меня тогда, когда другие отвернулись. Это достойно большего, чем мешок золота. И чтобы ты знал, рыцари лишними не бывают. Я посвящу тебя в рыцари, а когда Роберт одержит победу в войне, наделю замком и землями. Если, конечно, ты захочешь, но я бы на твоем месте не отказывался от такого предложения. 

—Я не… То есть… Я ведь простолюдин. К тому же контрабандист.

— За это ты будешь наказан, не сомневайся, — кивнул Станнис. — Но за остальное — награжден. Так что если хочешь довольствоваться золотом — иди. Если же нет, — «я все равно тебя не отпущу». — Составь мне компанию, пока я жду великой победы Роберта. 

Станнис сел за стол и пододвинул к себе тарелку. Давос решал недолго. Почти сразу же он присоединился к Станнису.


End file.
